Songstress
by hellopanda23
Summary: Her family has sold her into the hands of strangers, her greatest gift is the ability to sing. Will she fall in love with her master? Will she be able to learn to love? What kind of secrets does he hide from her. RimaXShikixoc 2nd arc is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Its so cold up here in Washington! We got snow and an extra three days for winter break! YEAH! anyway for those of you who read my other story, sorry there is a little bit of hold up right now. I will have a new chapter up though before Christmas though This is a new story that was sort of a whim! I hope you enjoy it like my other story. It won't be long and elongated as the other one, i think it is too tiring to read and WRITE like that. Well thank you very much for reading!**

I am no more than a servant in my world and it is my only title. I have no name other than the informal names of "Hey you," "Babe" and all the other degrading names. I am a lost child in this world who has no purpose but to sing, to sing for my master, to sing for my happiness, to sing for my life. I can't recall anything that was blissful in my life other than a small memory of living on a small farm with Father, Mother and my little baby brother. Day in and day out I helped my mom care for the baby and with house chores as my dad went out to the city to sell our crops and produces. All the while I sang for them, everyone adored my singing. The townsmen, my neighbors and strangers, they couldn't help but be entranced by my soft singing and it made me proud to see people smile because of me. My mother had always congratulated me for being such a lucky child, beauty, intelligence and a harmonious voice. My father always smiled at me but kept silent and inside wished that I could have been a boy because of how weak my baby brother was. He was always getting sick and we had to constantly worry if he would make it through the winter.

"You are blessed with a wonderful gift darling but there will be others out there that want to push you down because they feel inferior. Remember that okay?" My mother once said that to me. Life continued as usual but I felt something ominous coming when I noticed the first month of rain had not come. My father as usual was hard at work and I was out helping him.

But that one year there had been a famine even we could barely survive that winter. That winter my baby brother had become horribly ill and was constantly vomiting and constipated. My parents decided that it was best to head to the mountains to visit the doctor there and buy some herbs for his long sickness.

"Rima stay at home and make sure all the doors are locked okay?" My father cautioned.

I nodded and heeded his words.

"Don't forget to lock up the barns and make sure that you blow out the candle before you sleep. At times like these I wish we had electricity." He sighed.

"Rima, make sure that the stove is on low because once we get back your brother will need to eat something." She requested as she bounced little brother in her arms and my father patted me on the head and gave me kiss on the cheek.

"I am going to go ahead, don't take too long," my mother instructed.

My father knelt before me and gave me a tight hug, "Remember that I will always love you and your brother no matter what happens okay? Be safe tonight okay?"

"Father you have left me home before it won't be any different don't worry, I am almost ten I can take care of myself." I assured him and he gave me one last hug and then left.

I didn't know that would be the last time I saw either of them…

That day I was taken out of the security of my home and sent into the city. The cities were different from the town because it was more modernized and had fancy clothing and this energy source called electricity.

I was dragged out of my home by men in black and white that threatened to kill me if I didn't remain silent.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Child you will be silent, you have been sold to our great master and you will comply even if I have to bring you back broken." One of the guards threatened.

"We can't do that the master will have our necks!" the other one argued.

"What are you talking about? How can I be sold?" I demanded.

"You were sold by your father Touya Renji has sold you in exchange for £4000," he answered.

"No that must be a mistake, why would he sell-"

"Please little girl, my partner has anger issues just remain silent and listen to us, I'd rather you come along with us not harmed," he pleaded.

I couldn't do anything but listen when the man reluctantly showed me a document with my father's signature and official stamp that he had sold me. I followed into motorcade and told myself no to cry even though the tears were ready to burst

When I had arrived into the city I was amazed at all the fluorescent lighting this city had during the night. I could only imagine this was what father spoke of, but remembering that deepened the wound in my heart.

I followed quietly into a luxurious mansion that evidently had some sort of party going on at the moment. I was lead through the back and then up a case of stairs.

The man led me into a room that was adorned with luxurious furniture with vibrant colors and a bed. The walls were white and furnished with foreign furniture and a silky cover on the bed. Compared to my old home this was meant only for the Gods.

"Please stay here, I warn you not to leave this room, your safety cannot be guaranteed beyond this room," he heeded. The man shut the door and I fell to the ground on my knees. I wanted to cry and yell for the betrayal my father had committed.

Why did he sell me? Why did he tell me that he loved me?  
The door burst open and made me jump on my feet, in walked a young man no more then 16 with piercing blue eyes followed behind by the two previous men from before.

"Little girl address your new master!"

I was unaware of this custom and had no idea how to address him as my master.

"This is the girl that you brought back, I expected an older girl. What good is she to me, she is but a mere adolescent. What can she possibly give to me?" The man with the cold blue eyes demanded.

"Sir, if you let her she can sing! That is a rare treat around this area is it not?"

"Fine then sing," he instructed.

I kept silent, I didn't want to sing for a mere stranger, I only sang for my family.

"Well?"

I glared at him and he took it as a message saying that I wouldn't sing. I could only see piercing blue eyes that had anger emanating from it. His eyes brought fear to me but I continued to be strong.

"So you are a rebellion? I see then maybe when you sleep on the ground then you will sing?"

I continued to glare at him before he finally gave up and left with the other two men. I slumped to the ground and sighed also. What has just happened? Where am I? Why are there artificial lights in this mansion? Why was I sold?

But no matter what I dreamed or hope I knew that I would have to stay at this mansion and become a slave to him. The first few days I refused to eat or talk because I rather die then live away from my family.

But as the hours dragged on so did my stamina to live without food, on the fifth day I had passed out in the room on the ground to find myself in a bed the next day.

My vision was unclear as I tried to blink and understand where I was. There he was again looking at me with his worried eyes. Eyes that reminded me of my father when I took too long to come home from town. How I wish I could see them again, to go home and live with them, that's all I wanted.

"I see that you are awake, you really need to eat before you die." He commented.

His eyes were no longer scary but more worried and calm, as if he really wanted me to live and recover.

I nodded no and looked the other direction; as much as I wanted to eat I just didn't want to live with strangers.

"You can continue to ignore me and pretend I am not here, by I am not going to let a little girl die in my house. I know that you are confused right now but you no longer belong to your family you belong to me so you need to listen," he said.

I couldn't believe the audacity of this man who thought that he had purchased me, I have no price that he could ever pay, I will never submit to him. But then inside me was a yearning for someone to take care of me and love me, like my family.

He sat next to me on the bed and ran his hands through my hair and I pushed it away.

"Rima, I promise to take care of you if you just listen to me."

"Then send me back home! Please that's the only thing that I want!" I yelled as best as I could.

I was only a small ten year old who wanted to be in the warmth of her mother and father and to see the baby smile.

My head felt light as I laid my head back on the pillow, I felt like my last remaining strength was dissipating and I felt closer to heaven.

"Please answer me why my family sold me?"

He looked solemn and reluctant to answer me, was it really true then? That my father had sold me? Was it because I would sometimes come home late on purpose or that I disobeyed him whenever we were in the city?

"Rima your parents have died, the document that you saw with your father's stamp was a document stating that you were to be sold to a family and I happen to be the one that bought you." He said softly.

"Tell me you are lying, please!" I began to cry, how could they have died just like that? Were they planning on dying in the first place? Is that why they said all those things before they left me?

His unspoken response was enough for me to understand.

**Please Review, i take criticism and comments! Its a new genre for me so yeah thank you again! PLEASE review or i will throw a snowball at you. hee hee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well i am not bothered by the fact that there arent much review because its just something i posted for fun. her is the second chapter. the next three or ready for whenever i feel like it. Yeah its still snowing, i cant ever see my pond anymore. We are like up to five inches now and it is still snowing heavily. The snow is too powdery to be made into a snowball! well without further ado, and yeah i dont own this story.**

That night when I discovered the truth about my family my master had stayed by my side as I wept. Soon I was eating regularly and I talked a little more but not a lot. I had pleaded to just stay in my room because I didn't want to meet all the other people in the house, I didn't want to be known as the girl that was sold by her family.

I was assigned an older maid that was instructed to keep me nourished and clean and out of trouble.

"Rima, my name is Mo, I will be teaching you all of the rules in this household. One, the man who has taken you in is Master Shiki, be respectful that he has permitted you in his home. You must never disrespect his mistress Miss Ayame, she is stern and very evil if you get in your way. You were brought into this house to be the Master's Songstress. Do you understand?" Mo instructed.

"Songstress, you mean I have to sing to the master?"

"You belong to the Master, so you must only listen to Master, do not disobey him understand? She said quickly and fearfully.

"I understand," I said.

The thought of having someone controlling me and having me on a leash sickened me, how can you keep a ten year old kid from being themselves?

But my life wasn't what I had imagined it, my master was kind to me and treated me like family, like a little sister. Mo explained to me that I resembled his late sister in man ways, she and I had a rebellious spirit, the bluest eyes that were soft and gentle and a foreign beauty that was never seen in Japanese people.

I was grateful for his kind words and actions but it saddened me that I was meant to be a replacement instead of being myself.

I learned the truth about Miss Ayame, the supposed Fiancé to my master. She was loud and rash and demanded attention all the time. She was crass around others and thought of herself as a higher being among all the other people in the house. Her fiery red hair already showed that she was hot tempered and her screeching voice would scare anybody.

I was unfortunately caught in her wrath when one of the workers had called her a whore. I was coming downstairs and lost my footing and ran into her making me knock her down.

"You little brat!" she screamed as she grabbed me by my hair.

She yanked it to the point that I thought she was going to rip my head off and I tried to fight back by squeezing her arm. She shoved me to the ground making my arm hit the ground, as I attempted to sit up she slapped me and then picked me up by the shoulders and shook me vigorously.

"I want you to die!" she yelled as she dug her fingernails deep into my skin.

I started to yell really loud to attract the attention of others and it snapped her back into reality. It was as if she remembered my status in the household and let me go and then started to weep. It was all a ploy to trick the others that had rushed in to see what had happened. From a standpoint it seemed to be me who had been the one that harmed Miss Ayame instead of the other way around. Mo had rushed over and dragged me by the arm upstairs to my room and made sure I wasn't injured.

"Mo, that crazy woman attacked me and now she is trying to blame me for being the one that attacked her!" I exclaimed.

"You must keep this to yourself, everyone fears her and if we go against her she will surely make sure the we are fired and its very hard to find jobs as great as the ones we have right now." Mo argued.

"If your master asks you just say that you were outside playing and that you fallen out of the smaller trees that you were playing in or something else. Don't blame it on Miss Ayame!"

I nodded in agreement and at dinner when Master Shiki has asked where my scratches and bruises came from I told him I was careless when I was climbing a tree. I saw the way that Ayame had smiled devilishly. After dinner I was sent upstairs to get ready for bed and automatically I started to sing an old song that I had sung for my little brother so he could fall asleep. After I caught myself singing I stopped and any blissful feeling I felt was gone, I paused and thought back to my deceased family.

"Why did you stop singing?"

It was my master standing in the doorway and he looked like he was in high spirits.

I climbed on to the bed and he sat on the side.

"Are you more comfortable with singing now? Will you sing for me now?" he requested.

"I sang on accident, I didn't mean to sing."

"But why would you hide away your talent, isn't that what makes you special?"

"I no longer love singing, I only sang to see my family smile."

"Then can't you sing for me so I can smile? I too don't have any family, just this mansion." He added.

"But you have Miss Ayame, isn't she your happiness?"

"No, its something you will understand someday," he said kissing me on the forehead before saying good night. Behind him in the doorway was Miss Ayame and she had on the look she had when she attacked me.

"Senri , its late I need to get home," she pouted as he got up and closed the door for me to sleep.

Now it has been almost two years since I have lived here at this mansion but I felt that it was the best part of my life. My memory of my past life was kept locked away so that I could continue what life I had left. My master never harmed in any way he only kept me content and happy while I was in his presence. I admired him for his kindness but I knew that this was only a result of his dead sister. I knew that in his heart I was that little sister that he had lost and nothing more. I was afraid that one day he would rise from his imagination and realize that she wasn't me but I also wished that he wasn't confused in his life also.

He was very protective and never allowed me out of the house without either his permission or without Mo. I felt that he was guarding me the way he couldn't guard his sister and didn't want to make the same mistake.

One morning he woke me up and asked me to get dressed and to quietly follow him outside of the house; we walked to a quiet stream where birds were chirping and the water was running quietly. The sun had begun to rise as we stood there near the stream.

"Where are we?" I asked as I was marveled by the beauty of the outside world. Even though I was allowed out of the house I never ventured more then the front of the mansion.

"This is where a lot of precious memories of mine come from," he answered.

"Is this were you took your little sister often?" I asked without thinking.

He turned back to me and answered," Yes, it is actually. I have never brought anyone else here with me except her; do you know why I brought you here?"

"Is it because I remind you of her?"

"Yes, but also that I feel that only you can ever value nature and its beauty. Everyone is too concerned with wealth and materialistic things in life."

I remained silent but by his side. He must have felt a little sorry for me when I mentioned my existence is for his sake of not letting go of his younger sister.

"Yes its true, you resemble my late sister, but you don't remind me of her. You are you, and you are entitled to your own identity."

"I am sorry, I spoke out of arrogance."

"Sing for me Rima," he requested.  
"Sing for you?"

"Any song that you like," he answered.

He looked me in the eyes, those calm eyes that I had met when I came here were staring at me.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and sang an old lullaby, as much as it reminded me of my family I wanted to make this man happy. He placed himself next to me as I continued to sing.

I felt that I was loved again.

**Please review, even if it is keep udating. i am not desperate for reviews but just want to know that there are readers out there. and if you hate it tell me why. hee ee thank you very much**


	3. Chapter 3

**I update again. Yeah another goal accomplished! Thank you for reading this and try to review for me, I tried to change my writing style on this story versus finding the light, I don't know if there is a difference really… well I hope to have that updated soon when I get back on the desktop!**

Deception was everywhere, what you believe to be true isn't always so pure.

I continued my life in the mansion, wondering about my deceased family, why were they prepared to give me away. It made me sad every time their faces popped into my mind. The master continued to care for me well; in return I had to sing for him when he felt the need for peace. I have heard from the others he is a very secretive and busy man, some say he is involved with the drug dealings in the area, some say he is the leader of the yakuza. But I don't believe any of those allegations because they couldn't possibly be true.

It was yesterday night, Mo was out with her family and I was terribly frightened of the dark. Even though the master hadn't returned yet, I wanted to wait by his door. When I approached his door I saw something unnecessary to a child's eye. Mo had explained to me about how babies came about, when I began my period. She told me to be very careful around any suspicious man, because if I was to be "deflowered" I would lose value in the household.

I slowly retracted my footsteps, ran to my room and hid under my covers, it was my fault for coming to the master's room without permission, I deserved to be punished. My heart felt so heavy, it believed that he loved me. I mentally slapped myself and attempted to sleep again. But the image of him holding Miss Ayame, with her body so close to his was etched in my mind.

The next morning I couldn't help but notice the glances that Miss Ayame had given me, as if she had defeated me. She normally wouldn't show affection towards the master in front of me, she however had a reason to flaunt that day. I continued to be mindless and acted as if it was normal. It sort of angered her but inside me the pain was immense.

Master Senri also acted as if nothing happened. Everyone in the household knew what had happened between them but not about what I saw; they just thought it was inappropriate to speak of such vulgar actions in front of a child. But it seemed she had no shame, she talked to the maids as if it was amazing, as much as I tried to shield myself from it Ayame couldn't keep it to herself.

"So I wonder when Rima-chan will be with a man, if any. You are just about to reach your peak age you know?" she asked Mo while smirking at me.

"Although you won't be able to find anyone as handsome and loving as my Senri," she emphasized my.

"My only existence as if now is to sing for my master."

"Singing is so boring, you know all men are the same, they aren't interested in your singing. They won't this," she said pointing at me.

Ayame kneeled next to me, and grabbed my arm with one hand and used the other to trace my face.

"They only want your body; they could careless about your talents. At the end of the day they will be the one on top and your singing can only make someone satisfied for so long."

"Miss Ayame I believe its time for Rima's lessons-"

"I am speaking to her right now, go upstairs and wait for her," Ayame demanded.

"But the young master has instructed I always be with her-"

"I will take responsibility, now GO!"

Mo's attempt to save me was futile; she had to comply to feed her family this weekend.

"Well Rima, what are you now 14, have you developed feelings for Senri, it seems I was in competition with you for his affection, but like I said they only want your body. What could a mere adolescence like you offer." She snickered.

I tried to resist her but she wouldn't let go.

"Let me tell you what it feels like to be with a man-"

"I don't want to hear it that is your business!" I yelled.

"First they touch you ," she smirked as her nails dug into my thighs.

"Then they vow that will only love you, and before you know it you are undressed and-"

"Let go!" I yelled as I broke free from her grip and fell on the ground.

"What's the matter, I am just trying to teach you a lesson here? I mean since your mother is long gone, how will you learn about boys," she asked.

"You are a crazy woman," I shouted frightened.

"They whisper your name, and you can feel them-"

"AYAME!"

The loud voice came from the doorway, Master Senri stood there angered and had a deathly aura. I was more frightened of him then her. His eyes were demonic, his body position was tense, one look brought you to your knees. He continued his movement towards Ayame, I didn't want to see those scary eyes and dashed through and ran to my room. I skipped out on the studies, lunch and dinner. As much as Mo wanted to come in I refused to open the door.

I held my heart, it was racing with fear.

The door knocked again, this time it was the master.

"Rima, please open the door. If you don't eat you will become sick again." I didn't respond.

"I am asking you nicely to please open the door," he requested.

I felt the urge to run and hide, the only place I could think of was the bed. Maybe I could pretend to be asleep. It was worth a shot and I dashed under the covers.

Of course he would have the key to the room, he owned the mansion. I was faced down on the pillow and tried not to move.

I could the sound of him closing the door, switching on the light and then sitting next to me.

"Rima," he said in a stern voice but I continued to pull the covers down.

"Come on, I just want to talk to you," he said.

But I didn't want to see his face, I was afraid of that scary expression that he made.

"What Ayame said to you was very inappropriate okay. I am sorry. Don't be mad at me anymore okay." He sighed.

"I am not mad at you," I said muffled by the covers.

"Good night," I said letting him know I was okay.

I didn't want to see him, because at that moment my face was burning up because a he was next to me. My heart raced, and my body shook, I had fallen in love with my master.

**See, I am more straight to the point with this series no more dragging out sort of thing…. Please review! There are people subscribed to me but no one reviewing, we writers would like to know your comment, for all those authors out there, just know I always write comments on yours regardless if it sucked or not! Although there aren't really any that suck, the point is to REVIEW, please thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, i got more reviews then before. sigh...writer's block for the other story, just that chapter and then everything is good to go! i am really sorry for those that are waiting for my other one! i am trying really hard! Anyway for this story everyone wants Ayame to die.. ha ha ... and some are concerned about the age. don't let that technicality freak you out ok... there was a reason for that. but the time skip is coming. dun dun dahhh...so at least she will be a teenager young adult and you won't all look at me weird**.

I woke up the next day anticipating for him to say that he would be leaving for a long time. I had mixed feelings about his trip away from here, whether I should be glad that he is no longer here to boss me around. But why did my heart hurt to hear that he wouldn't be around to control me and ridicule me? I should be glad because he is such an unpredictable man that has no limits or respect for others. I rose from my bed and headed towards my door and walked down the desolate hallway. This is the exact feeling I felt when I had come here to this mansion four years ago, loneliness and betrayal.

"You go down to the kitchen and give the cook these instructions and then head to the city to retrieve my parcel waiting for me." Ayame commanded.

"Yes miss," I responded and headed towards my destination but not before I noticed her icy glare.

After dropping off the instructions I rushed upstairs and headed to my room to encounter my master.

"Good morning," I bowed and waited for him to acknowledge me and leave.

Instead he stood near my window and continued to peer outside mindlessly. It was odd to see him so quiet and actually contemplating quietly. But the expression on his face seemed very lonely and sorrowful.

"Where are you headed Rima?" he asked without glancing at me.

Inside I wished he would look my way and grace me with his smile but he didn't.

"I am about to run an errand for Miss Ayame," I answered softly.

"Then were you intending to leave without saying good-bye to me?" He asked with a melancholy tone.

"I-"

I became speechless, to hurt his feelings or see him with that expression made me feel cruel when indeed it was him being cruel.

"Of course that is to be expected since you are merely my songstress; inside you probably are glad that I will be gone because now you won't have to deal with my demands anymore." He chuckled and started to walk towards me.

"Have I really ruined your life in the last four years? I thought I was an okay master, don't you? I didn't force you to do anything against your will and my demands were simple and I provided you with a home. Are you still upset that I didn't let you find your family?" he asked as he placed his hand on my head.

"From the last four years I have noticed that you have never had smile? Am I really that cruel?"

"No, master you aren't. It is just out of my nature to smile for strangers."

"I am a stranger to you?"

"No I am a stranger to myself; I don't know who I am. How can I possibly smile for anyone if I can't smile for myself?"

"Rima when I come back will you make a promise?" he requested.

"Yes, anything you wish master."

"I want you to be able to call me by my name Senri and when I come back I want you to smile for me." he said softlly as he placed his hand on my cheek.

His face lowered to mine and i was unsure what to do. I expected a rough kiss from him as he had done with his other mistresses and Miss Ayame, but instead I felt a soft kiss.

After he had moved away I held my breathe and was surprised to why he had done that.

"Why-"

Before I could finish my thought he embraced me and perplexed me to the meaning of his actions.

"I will miss you the most, so please be good while I am away," he asked.

When he let go I felt that I was losing a part of me, but this feeling was forbidden to me. When he left my room but not before patting my head again I fell to the ground and wept. I promised myself that I would never cry again, never to show my weak side again. That's right I need to tell him before its too late. I rushed downstairs and ran full speed; please tell me he didn't leave yet!

I busted out the door and in front of me was a crowd of people saying good bye.

I tried to run to the front and slip through the people to see him one last time. But it was too late when I ran to the front.

The motorcade was gone by the time I had reached the front.

"Rima hurry up and get to town before it gets dark," Ayame yelled.

It was too late...

I continued my life at the mansion but as each day passed the more I lost hope that he was coming back. Days became weeks, weeks became months, until it was one full year. But I had lived a simple and austere life as long as I kept out of Ayame's way. I found it odd that she chose to keep me in the mansion when around the sixth month he was gone she began firing people away. I was sure that I was on her hate list but I was kept here.

However this life was short lived, Ayame became more irritated even if I didn't do anything wrong, she also started treating the mansion as her own. She held an extravagant party every weekend and spent a lot of nights out with other guys. People gossiped about her actions but in the end no one dared to defy her.

I was never allowed at these parties but one night unexpectedly she pulled me by the arm and led me to her beauty room.

"You have been living a free life, it is now time for you to pay up because I am tired of feeding you and clothing you and all you are doing is sitting around. This mansion needs money to exist, do you want me to sell Senri's home?" she asked as she grabbed my face.

I nodded no and she let go roughly.

"Tonight you will be at my party and you will sing for my guests if you know what is best for you." she snarled.

After I was adorned with clothing to Ayame's taste she sent me to a seat on the side of the center stage. There were numerous people around watching and dining with each other. There were woman who dressed in what seemed like nothing and men enjoying their presence. I started to shake, who were these people?

"Ayame, who is this little girl, she looks very cute can I buy her out?" A man asked.

"No, she is no good. I have to keep her in her cage," Ayame said as she gave me a look that said I belonged to her.

"You, sing now." She demanded.

"No."

"What is this Ayame, you can't even control your own slaves?"

Ayame was embarrassed and she walked up to me and slapped me so hard that I fell out of my chair.

"If you know what's right for you, sing now."

"I only sing for one person and he is not here right now. I only belong to my master and you're not him!" I argued.

"Haven't you heard little girl?" the man that wanted to buy me from before.

"Yes, didn't you hear? Senri is dead and he is never coming back. Thank you for reminding me that, I have no idea why I thought I had to be careful around you. I hate you so much! When he left his last words to me were "Do not harm my treasure, my songstress." He didn't even say good-bye to me just instructions to take care of you piece of shit. I knew it was a bad idea to bring you into this mansion, if I had known that you had such an affect on him I would have gotten rid of you a long time ago!" She yelled enraged.

"He is dead?"

**see no age problem...now... promise next week new chapter and hopefully the other story too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Another update, sorry it wasn't out Saturday, I had to deal with calculus! Yeah MLK day! I love all that he's done for America! Ah anyway this story was suppose to be a second one but the other one has my head stuck in the gutter. I cant think of a good enough transition, so I am just going to do one of those things where I do replay on the events that happened so I can get the series out there again! Thank you all for reviewing **SimplyMagic,-x xXvampiredumgum13Xx, kawaii hime-sama, Mungetsu, SkittyStarikova, shiro-chan x bed-wetter-momo, ** and those who subscribed but didn't review… so I am going to give you a chance for this chapter to review so your name can be on the list. Well pretty much everyone wants ayame dead, and everyone has the problem with the age thing. I don't know this story is like suppose to be the old times, where everyone got married at like 16 or a very young age at least. So yeah fine I present to you all a time skip so that you won't give me weird looks! And I will respond to the review next chapter! Every week seems to be the goal here…**

Knowledge of his death staggered in my mind for weeks to come, as of that night I belonged to Ayame and she was not going to make it any easier on me. I was her source of entertainment for the guest every month and I had no choice but to comply. But what I hated the most was when she sold my company for the lonely men at her parties. I always felt dirty and disgusted at myself during each encounter. As much as I wanted to avoid touching these men they couldn't control themselves. Of course Ayame understood that there would be no value in me if I was to be defiled by several men so she made them agree to be with me only during the party where everyone else was.

Most of them were older men who couldn't find a wife probably because of their habits to drink and smoke and that they didn't have a steady job either. I would listen to them drone on and on about their life as they attempted to make me lead them to my room. But I refused with a great might and always tried to stay a good foot away from them.

It continued like this, I would sing and forced to converse with these men while Ayame made fortune off my misfortunes. Ayame also never allowed me out of the mansion's sanctity, I could only look out the window and wonder what it feels like to be out in the sun again. I was almost 16 and it wouldn't be wise to be on the streets alone in town. The neighborhood around this mansion was slowly becoming a haven for brothels and I was afraid that this would soon be one.

I was heart struck to see that one day Ayame had finally decided to profit off of the brothel ideas and fired most of the employees except the younger maids. More young girls off the street were coming in and living in this home that I thought was a sanctuary. Each girl had their own story for coming in this hell hole, they were looking for a job, they needed a home, some just enjoyed the company of men and there were even a few that were sold to Ayame.

She became money hungry and savage as she dressed each girl to only have them be defiled later. Many of the young ones cried and cried after their first day before they became compliant. Ayame separated them from me and made sure that I had a different job from them. Many of them loathe my ability to sing and the fact that I could live so freely. But the truth was I lived in a more restricted life than theirs.

I was a caged bird that could only see what happen on the outside and do nothing.

It hurt my ear to hear the young girls attempt to throw off the men, it hurt to hear Ayame yell at them for not being good, it hurt to hear their cries after losing their virginity, it hurt to be alive in this mansion.

My luck ended one night after I sang for the brothel, one man decided that he wanted to buy my time.

"I am sorry sir she is only here to sing, she would be of no value if every man touched her," Ayame announced as she smiled licentiously.

This man was young and handsome; it seemed that Ayame would rather have his company.

"What if I offered to buy her from you?" the man offered.

"There is no amount that can suffice; she makes more money for me then three of the other regulars."

"I would like her to accompany me on my journey back to my home, please reconsider this amount," he said placing a huge sum of money on her table. Her eyes became wide and she gasped from the lack of air as she counted the amount. I wasn't sure of the conversions around this area but everyone was staring at the large sum.

"She is yours, take her anytime but make sure she is out by tomorrow night or else she belongs to the brothel again." Ayame smiled.

I sat at my spot frozen, I couldn't be leaving this place could I? Who was this man, is he safe to be around, how could he afford to buy me?

I fled to my room and tried to find Mo, she was in the washing room washing the bed sheets when she saw me running towards her.

"Mo, please help me. Kill me now!" I yelled.

"Dear child! What is wrong?"

"Ayame has just sold me to a stranger, he is going to take me away from here! I am scared, what if he is just like all those other lowlifes in this brothel. I don't want to leave please I am not going to be like those other girls, I don't want to lose my purity to some stranger!" I panicked.

But mo didn't respond, we both knew the answer and it was going to be a horrible one.

The man approached me from behind and asked me to lead him to my room because he planned to take me tonight.

"Please don't take me from my home, I can't leave!" I pleaded.

"Its too late I have bought you, you are my property you must come with me wherever I go," he answered coldly.

"Rima, get into your room now and do as he says." Ayame ordered.

I walked into my room with the man behind me and I turned to him with defiance in my face, I didn't intend to leave willingly with him.

"Why is it that you want to remain in this god forsaken home? Do you truly enjoy the company of the men that come through here?"

"Do you enjoy the company of the young girls here?" I asked trying to make him guilty.

"Please don't misunderstand my actions, I simply came here because I heard that a young songstress performed here, I merely wanted your company."

The man removed his jacket and hat that covered his eyes. There were a green color and underneath it seem to be a kind face.

"My name is Hiro, I am not here to harm you, I want to take you out of your misery. I know that you live a life locked away from the outside world. But your beauty is beyond magnificent and I am being selfish by saying I don't want anyone else to have you." He said charmingly.

"But you can't for it is too late. I do in fact belong to someone." I answered.

"Who is it? Is it your late master Shiki Senri? How can you belong to someone who no longer exists?"

"I can't belong to you until I have fulfilled my master's last wish," I answered solemnly for I knew that was in impossible feat now.

"Rima, let me take you out of your misery, please learn to love again, I have watched your despair from a far and I no longer want to watch your existence wither away," he gestured as he laid his hand out towards me.

"it wouldn't be fair for me to take your hand when I myself don't agree with your wishes."

"Then come with me and let me help you move on from his death, I am sure that he-"

"He isn't dead! No one has proven that to me yet, I refuse to believe your lies." I yelled.

"I for a fact know that he is dead, I was his close friend, we were suppose to travel towards America but a storm had hit our boat. There were few survivors and I was one of them, but he did not survive. I come here also on your masters dying wish." Hiro said with a grim smile.

"What was his last wish?" I asked.

"His last wish was for you to smile again." He answered simply.

I knew for a fact then that this man wasn't lying, that was the same request he has asked me to do before he left.

"He spoke fondly of you, he told me about someone who resembled his little sister, but then started referring you to his treasure. He expressed his gratitude that you were an amazing singer and that you were someone who was lost in this world. He wished nothing more then to return to your side to care for you and watch you become happier," Hiro sighed.

"I have indeed been entranced by your beauty just as he had, if it means that you have to smile for someone else please let me that person so that you and I can both fulfill his wish."

I dropped my head and soaked in the information that was being told to me, I wished that it wasn't true at all but in the end I gave in.

That night I said good-bye to Mo and took my first step towards freedom and desolation.

**Remember, if you want your name on the list you have to review and not just subscribe, and please do though. It helps whether it be complaints or a hello, be nice, I mean I review all the other stories that everyone posts. Even if it is crap… okay not really there hasn't been any crap stories but you get the point.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG another update so soon? Yeah ,hee hee this is actually a bonus chapter because it was one of the shortest that I wrote and I felt no justice in making you wait so long for a short one! So enjoy and expect another by the end of the week! Continue to review everybody! Come on please? Those who are just adding me as favorites, it would be nice to hear your opinion like there guys!**

**SimplyMagic-x-  
.Angel  
PinkMonkee  
kawaii hime-sama  
vampireluver1613  
xXvampiredumgum13Xx  
XxRimaxXSenrixX  
PinakaFaltizan- Hmm ur review…I actually changed my mind I don't think what I wrote was wrong, it makes sense. I looked over I again and your correction didn't make sense after reading it three times. Sorry not to be mean! But please review but at least your review has me on my toes before I update.  
shiro-chan x bed-wetter-momo-Thanks for the song suggestion,**

**And to everyone else, yes it is sad that he is dead. And like I said to SimplyMagic-x- I was originally going to have the guy that took her away from Ayame Ichijo, but I changed my mind because I felt like it. Anyway keep reading you guys!  
**

The journey to my new home was astoundingly long but I couldn't remember half of the trip. In my mind an old record player was playing, Senri is dead, he is dead. Why is it that everything precious to me is taken away from me? I didn't understand. My new master kept silent throughout the trip, he felt it would be better this way for me. When we arrived at my new home, I felt so out of tuned with the world. There were so many technological advancements that I had been kept from knowing. The automobiles that this city owned were amazing.

The new mansion was almost as big as my old home, it seemed like a fairy tale all over again. This feeling was the same when I had arrived at Master Senri's home, I couldn't be too comfortable. What if this was man was a liar, what if he really wanted me more than as company.

I was right because the next day I learned of my position in the house. This man was similar to Ayame, in the sense that he held extravagant parties, but I was to be his mistress. The one that had to by his side at all times, to follow all his commands and requests. This was different from Master Senri, I was only asked to sing but this man wanted more from me.

On the third month after countless refusals to be in the same bed as him, he became violent. To everyone else he seemed in high spirit and always happy and appreciative of me. However after everyone was gone he verbally assaulted me and at times pushed me around.

"You are so useless," he yelled drunk one night.

"Master Hiro are-"

"That stupid punk, what did he see in you? To believe that I killed him just to find you." He yelled.

"You aren't making any sense!" I yelled baffled at his claim.

"I killed my best friend to get the girl he took away from me. His sister was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. We were suppose to get married but he took her away from me! And now I must take away the most important thing from him!" He cursed pointing at me.

"I am sorry but you are mistaken, I am only an item that he owns. I am in no way special to him," I half lied.

Luckily for me he had passed out on his bed and I quickly left. This life was worse then living with ayame.

…

Another party was held and I was fancied up to be next to Hiro, evidently he was a high noble around the area and everyone respected him.

"Welcome to my event please enjoy yourselves," he cheered.

It was hard to believe that under this façade was a ravaging man. When he was fully engaged with his friends I retreated to my room. I didn't want to hear the comments and the opinions on my beauty. I didn't want to be pretty in their eyes, I only wanted one person.

I sat in my room silently with the room lights off, and drew the curtains leading to the balcony. The moon was outside tonight and it shined as bright as ever.

My room was abruptly opened and it was Hiro, and he seemed furious.

"Oh, is the party over already?" I pretended to not notice his anger.

He remained silent and came closer to me, he forced himself on me and I continued to be a fool and try to not notice what he was doing.

"Have you forgotten you are mine?" he asked as he tried to kiss me.

In my defense I started pushing him away but he was persistent as he grabbed my arms and tried to pin me down.

"What are you doing, your guest will wonder where you are!" I tried to add.

"Its fine, just ten minutes and I will go back right down."

"Stop," I yelled as he continued his attack.

There was a knock on the door, as he rose he cursed under his breath and opened the door.

"Master, there is an unexpected guest that I suggest you should talk to ."

"Fine," he sighed.

"Rima, you have two minutes to be down here, and make sure you wipe away your tears." He smiled.

That smile was fake and evil.

…

"Well well, if it isn't Hiro Ono. Long time no see?"

"How are you here?" Hiro asked perplexed.

"Well I took a boat here, a carriage and then walked in here." The man answered wittingly.

I walked slowly downstairs and watched everyone in amazement as they stared at the man in a cloak.

"What business do you have here?"

"I simply have come back for what is mine, my songstress."

I gasped and I felt I couldn't breathe anymore, was it really him?

**Arent you all glad that you stuck around to read some more? I would be an idiot if I killed Senri, because who else is going to be with Rima? Hee hee review please!!!**

**I am also open to suggestions for songs that Rima could sing, I forgot she had the ability! SO yes very open right now! Except the first one goes to **shiro-chan x bed-wetter-momo….


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah another chapter, sorry if it is a day late. New Years today so I had to gamble…yeah… anyway I hope you enjoy, updates are going to come soon! Seriously people you can't just subscribe, it would be nice to get a review. I am making it a personal goal to get at least 14 out of this chapter in a respective amount of time of course. Anyway yeah it's a little heartwarming and I went ahead and fixed some grammatical errors. But yah if you find any error feel free to say so! Now my daily note of who reviewed! Thanks a lot for your support!!!**

shiro-chan x bed-wetter-momo thank you for the song suggestion, I will get on it in a few chapters.  
II Kagamine Rin II- yes you are the second person to suggest the ending theme of vampire guilty  
Supercherryninja-Thanks  
PinakaFaltizan-thanks for the song suggestion and agreeing that I would be an idiot  
xXvampiredumgum13Xx-I updated in a week, so can you not send a level-E vampire  
Mungetsu-hmm it seems like you have an idea of what is going to happen, care to predict?  
kawaii hime-sama-*cue thunder and lightning, I'm back.. mua ha ha ha cough cough…  
.Angel-Ahhh I love special A, hee hee thanks  
SkittyStarikova-thank you very much  
SimplyMagic-x-I'll look into your suggestion, but can you be more specific? Singer for example, I want it to be right

Those icy blue eyes beckoned me again, do I accept this journey offer all over again? Or should I use it to escape and be free?

"Guards escort him out by force if you have to," Hiro demanded.

The guards came at him with their sword drawn; I walked down the steps faster scared that he would be dead by the time I reached the bottom.

But he quickly evaded them and pulled out his own sword and knocked both guards out with the hit to the head by the sword's hilt.

"I don't have time to waste here, I will take what is mine and leave," he gave Hiro a glare.

The lights went out and the crowd became berserk and started yelling and trying to escape. What was going on, how can he see in the dark here? I was overwhelmed by a certain smell and tried to keep my eyes open but it became impossible.

…

When my eyes were opened again, it was in an unfamiliar place. There were no fancy bed sheets, no expensive furniture or décor to enlighten the mood. I rose from my spot and looked around, it was simple like my old home but had the modern items inside.

"Ah, you are awake?" Someone surprised me.

"Ah-" I said as I fell backward off the bed from the greeting.

"I am so sorry, too cheery?" he asked as he offered a hand.

In front of me was a man with foreign hair color as mine but bright green eyes.

"You must be Rima? Are you hungry?" he asked as he started to stretch.

"Um no, thank you." I replied wondering who this man was, and how did I get here anyway?"

"Why do you look me so strangely?" he asked.

I kept my distance unsure of what he could do.

"Quiet down, Ichijo, not so early in the morning-" the voice warned as it came closer to the door.

"Oh, you're awake," he said as he glanced my way.

"Good morning to you to, I was just checking on our friend here," he smiled again.

"Ok, stay here okay. Come on I need to talk to you about something." He motioned Takuma.

That's right, I saw him again. It wasn't a dream?

After waiting a little while longer Master Senri came back, and he closed the door behind him. His expression was grim but I still fathom me how he did not seem to age much at all.

"Master-"

"Wait, I thought you made a promise to me? Remember, when I come back you are suppose to call me by my name. I don't own you anymore," he chuckled.

I didn't understand why it panged my heart to hear that he had no possession of me, as if I didn't matter.

"Oh, right Senri." I said with hesitation.

"We ran away to another town where they will keep my identity a secret, so I think we will be safe for a little while. Come on I want you to go sightseeing. This is the first real time you will be in town for fun and not a chore right?" he asked.

I could only nod, there were so many questions inside that I wanted to ask but I was still under the impression that it wasn't the right thing to get involved into the masters life.

"Why the long face?" he asked.

"I wanted to know if it was okay to ask you something?"

"I promise after today you can ask all you want okay?" He gave me another smile.

I nodded again and agreed.

This town indeed was beautiful, the flowers bloomed madly and the variety of stands in this town was numerous. I didn't understand what was going on, the towns I ran errands in had little shops and boutiques and people were rarely seen out on the street talking and eating. I was amazed at the little trinkets that they had hanging. Kids were having fun and running around with their friends, this is what my life as a kid should have been like. We spent the whole day going around and walking around town.

On accident I had grabbed the master's hand like I did when I was a child, only now it was different.

I quickly retracted my hand and apologized and said it was a habit. He nodded and understood but didn't see it as a big deal as I did.

After eating and going around and visiting some of his friends we headed out to a place that was near the water. It was my first time seeing a real river in a long time; it flowed gently downstream and it was beautiful.

We sat under a tree each of us facing our own direction, I took a deep breath and my lungs felt energized. Life in the mansions was damp and odd smelling compared to this refreshing feeling.

"You can ask me anything you want now?" master Senri reminded me.

"Mas- um… Senri, where did you go?" I asked first off.

"I was out and around the country."

I had expected more of a response but he seemed hesitant.

"Why does everyone think you are dead?"

"Because I was supposedly killed in battle," he responded simply again.

"How did they think you died?" I asked curiously.

"They thought they had stabbed me with a sword."

"Okay then why did it take you so long to come back?" I asked in a hushed voice.

The words were hard to say as I thought back to my life with Ayame, the feeling of loneliness had invaded my heart just like the day I was sold away.

He didn't answer as I waited eagerly to hear his reason, I swept the cool grass under my hand, the ticklish feeling it gave me comforted me as he remained silent.

"Why was there something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's just that you never wrote or sent anything to tell me you were okay or that you cared. If you were going to leave me there anywhere you could have sold me to make money or something," I replied coldly, hinting I was not satisfied with his answer.

"I came back though didn't I?"

"But for how long before you leave again," I asked, remembering he was apparently running from the law.

"That's why I am going to leave you here, its safe here and no one will hurt you." He added.

"So you're leaving again." I said bluntly.

"No, it's better this way."  
"That's what you thought also when you left me behind with Ayame, you don't understand what I had to go through to wait and wonder each day if you were coming back."I confessed slowly.

But he remained silent, I grasped the grass and sighed.

There was no point; this man was still as silent and cold as ever. How did I ever expect someone like him to love back? To him there probably no such thing as love, only temporary satisfaction; this wasn't fair, when will someone love me long enough not to throw me away?

"The places I go to, isn't where you belong, you should stay in this world of bliss. Mine is too late to turn back to now but I don't want you living the same lifestyle as me." He responded.

"Then I will run from the law with you, I have no existence besides serving you, I have no family nothing to live on. If you were just going to let me stay here you might as well have never came all the way here to get me. How did you know I was even at Hiro's mansion?"

Again with the silent game.

"If you didn't care then you shouldn't have taken me away from that place, as much of a hell hole it was, it's better than being alone again."

He started laughing at my heartfelt confessions, and it angered me.

"Since when did you talk so much? Are you really that little girl Rima, the one that wouldn't talk to me for days?" he ridiculed me.

My blood was boiling, there was no point, I might as well just leave. His reactions to my words were slowly hurting inside.

My mind recently has lost its resilient strength of self control, I cry too easily now, I blame hormones.

Before I could make the tears come to me I decided to leave and run away before he sees my weakness. Showing weakness will be your ultimate downfall, and your opponent's greatest weapons.

As I stood up he grabbed my hand, I gave him a cold stare and he became more serious.

"I am sorry," he said.

"Doesn't matter what you say, I probably won't see you for another four or 10 years anyway."

He pulled me in and held me tight, why was he doing this.

"I am sorry for leaving you there, I did return home but I came back to find out my mansion had been trashed my belonging were missing. But none of that was important to me when I couldn't find you in the house. When Momo had told me that you were sold away I was angry and ready to kill Ayame. But I was more angry at myself when I realized what Ayame had put you through, it was my fault for leaving you behind." He apologized as he held on tighter.

I slowly brought my arms to his back, I missed him holding me like this.

"That's why I came to get you away from that slob as fast as I could; I was glad that nothing happened to you. If I promise that I will never leave you behind again will you smile for me again?"

He proposed the idea, and of course I wanted to be with him and agreed.

He let go and kissed me on the forehead.

"You have grown up to be such a beautiful young lady, I hardly recognized you from the little quiet twelve year old you were," he pinched my cheek.

"I have had a lot of things bottled inside to say to you, but I don't think they matter," I said.

"But there is one last question, are you still the same guy who jumps around with other girls, like Ayame?"

"There is more to it but now isn't the time to discuss something like that. "

**It is completed… I think I am going to finish this before finding the light, just because I am on a roll. I already have 18 chapters completed! Anyway tribute to the following I guess?**

shiro-chan x bed-wetter-momo thank you for the song suggestion, I will get on it in a few chapters.  
II Kagamine Rin II- yes you are the second person to suggest the ending theme of vampire guilty  
Supercherryninja-Thanks  
PinakaFaltizan-thanks for the song suggestion and agreeing that I would be an idiot  
xXvampiredumgum13Xx-I updated in a week, so can you not send a level-E vampire  
Mungetsu-hmm it seems like you have an idea of what is going to happen, care to predict?  
kawaii hime-sama-*cue thunder and lightning, I'm back.. mua ha ha ha cough cough…  
.Angel-Ahhh I love special A, hee hee thanks  
SkittyStarikova-thank you very much  
SimplyMagic-x-I'll look into your suggestion, but can you be more specific? Singer for example, I want it to be right

**Thank you for the reviews, seriously it makes me feel good and a way to vent out anger. There are some big chapters coming up pretty soon so yeah get ready, there is going to be more action and I guess you can it angst? But yeah in the end of the story I am thinking of only sending some people bonus chapters that have reviewed seriously and a couple of times. A couple are already shoo ins, like those whose names keeps on popping up at the top. I think that's fair.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah its over! Final are gone so I can update and mid winter break is coming so I can create more chapters! Ahh this story is getting interesting even for me. It was suppose to be a one shot. Thank you for all the chapters. I am not going to answer certain questions because it will all be clear soon. I think. Hmm, I'll see. As for other vampire knight characters. Yes they will be coming but I don't know when. It depends on my mood. But they are coming, I already gave you Takuma.**

**.Angel-**

**II Kagamine Rin II thank you for liking my style, I know its sometimes weird!**

**SimplyMagic-x thanks for the suggestion**

**VanillaCookiesxD- I tired to get my friend to read them first but she has slow internet. I read through this one so I hope there is less mistakes than before.**

**kawaii hime-sama I don't like the character Rima is portrayed as in the original manga**

**xXvampiredumgum13Xx- I try to update every Sunday pacific time**

**supercherryninja= don't go emo on me..hee hee**

**mungetsu- yes ichijo is here **

**XxRimaxSenrixX- not comment**

**Shiro-chan x bed-wetter-momo- again no comment… **

He kept silent, there was so much that he wanted hidden about his life. I never knew his activities, I could never guess what he wanted or what he was thinking. Senri always kept a chunk of his life separate from mine.

"That is something you will understand someday, for now you have two choices. You can either come along with Takuma and I on our quest or you can stay here," he said as he started heading back.

I watched him walk away, why is it that he reminds me of my loneliness all the time. I could see behind him the spirit of my father and mother while she was holding baby brother.

Not again, please not again. I don't want to be alone anymore.

I ran to him, hoping to be important to him again.

…

"So we are heading out here to Cross Academy, I heard that they were gathering here in 3 months," Takuma pointed on the map.

"And your sure that he will be there?" Senri asked seriously.

"Yeah, an informant from around the area has passed this message on."

"Good, we will leave tomorrow morning," Senri planned.

Every once in a while when he was talking to Takuma he glanced over at me as I sat there on the bed twiddling.

They seem to talk for hours about various topics and people; I just couldn't understand why they weren't tired or hungry.

After a while I drifted to sleep, when my eyes opened again slightly I saw that they were still discussing, don't they ever get tired?"

The next morning we headed out and rode in a carriage, our next town we had to gather some provisions for the journey.

"Am I allowed to know what is going on?" I asked politely.

Takuma was surprised and looked at me with curiosity while Senri glanced at me and looked back.

He didn't trust me with this information yet, I was getting frustrated that I wasn't allowed to know anything. But I guess I should be grateful that I am allowed to come with him.

"From now on in public we are going to go by an alias, you are going to be Reira and you will remain silent. We can't let our identity be revealed to anybody there is too much risk," he commanded and closed his eyes.

It was going to be a long and quiet ride.

…

I couldn't help but wonder what Senri was thinking when he said that we were bringing this girl along. I don't mind the company but she would be in much of danger for traveling with us. I remember visiting him at his home and his desolate soul. Senri was never the type to care for anyone but his own because of nobility. After his mother and father died he chose a scandalous lifestyle.

But this girl, as he has told me was the change of his life. She must have been a child when they first met but her innocence will soon be tainted. I remember telling him it would be better if we left her behind, but he was against it and said that she would come with us no matter what.

My thoughts were interrupted by and abrupt stop from the carriage and yelling from the driver and the sounds of a brigand.

…

We were stopped abruptly and Senri's eyes blasted open as he became more alert; the horses outside were neighing very loudly and apparently freaked out!

"Takuma," Senri nodded his head as if they understood the plan.

"Stay here, and remember not a sound." As they stepped out each clutching a hidden weapon.

I listened quietly while people were rounding up and laughing.

"Well, well, well. There is no passing unless you give us all the treasures in the carriage and any maidens on board," one of the outsiders said.

It sounded like someone with a rough and gruff voice, someone who smoked a lot and lost the full use of their voice.

"Sorry, but we aren't here to make trouble," Takuma said.

"There's nothing worth of value except what we have on us," Senri declared.

More grunting and punches were thrown before a herd of people were heard coming. I covered my ears and stayed low. This was becoming more intense, right then someone opened the door to the carriage and it wasn't Senri or Takuma!

"Well you were trying to hide her? Come on miss this is going to be fun," he said as he calloused hands grabbed my arm.

"Let go you disgusting filth!" I yelled as I tried to push him off.

He was too powerful and used his mountain strength to pull me over his shoulder in two seconds and attempted to run off.

There were so many fighting them at once, Senri was having a hard time fending off five attacks at once, while Takuma was in an intense sword duel with one.

"Do what you want boys?" the man who had me announced.

"Stop!" I yelled as he tried to push me into the carriage.

"Little girl get in there," he said as he threw me in hitting my head on the carriage.

"Let's go!" yelled the man as I felt the carriage moving

"Rima!" his voice yelled out. The last thing I saw was them fighting more people, they were outnumbered. I tried to hide my fear, what if they don't make it back alive!?

"Hmm, I wonder how much I can get for you," he said as he lifted my chin up.

I pushed him away and he laughed at me.

"Where you are going will be ten times worse what I want to do to you."

…

When we reached our destination I discovered that we were at a brothel.

"Madam I have brought you another girl, she is young and unused," the man announced happily.

"I see you have done another good job, I expected nothing less from you," an older woman walked in, wearing a traditional kimono and waving a fan at her face.

Her face showed apparent wrinkles but her eyes indicated that they were youthful.  
"So, this girl is what you found? I guess one is okay for now, but bring me more tomorrow, I am expecting a large group tomorrow, you know how some like more than one," she smiled deviously as she pulled out money from the sleeve of her kimono.

"Thank you madam," he smiled crookedly as he handed me over.

Although I thought of escaping, I noticed how many guards there were waiting for me.

"You what is your name?" she demanded when she pointed her fan at me.

"It is Ri- Reira," I answered afraid of what she was going to make me do. I also didn't want to give away my real name.

"You will follow and abide by the rules if you want it to be painless, I won't kill you here just torture you. You see these bodyguards outside here? They get to deal with the disobedient ones anyway they want. " she pointed with her fan.

So I have warned you," she said as she pulled me along through the building.

Inside was one hall that led to one big room. From here there were 4 paths around.

"Pay attention, the hall way on the left is the room where all the girls live, next one is the dining hall, next one is the showroom, and the last one is the room for guests."

She dragged me to the hall on the left and pushed me inside a room.

"Lin, train her. Keep an eye on her. She is under your responsibility, make sure she understands the routine, tomorrow night will be her first one." The madam said as she slid the door closed.

Inside this one room were 10 other girls cramped inside applying their makeup and changing.

"Listen up trainee, you will listen and abide by the madams rule and make sure everything is correct. Today you will be doing my rounds with me. You only get one chance to do this right." She said as she applied her blush. Her long black hair touched the ground as she sat on a chair and stared into the mirror. The other girls ignored my presence but now I wanted to find a way out of this place.

I followed my orders and watched for any chance of escape, but there were guards at every corner.

The day was horrible as I followed Lin into her daily routine, it turned out there were 15 other girls here but they were doing their jobs.

It was everyone's job to entertain the guests in the show room, after finding a person it was then our job to lure them into the rooms for guests. The sounds I heard were the same as those in Senri's old home when Ayame took control.

Back then I didn't understand anything, but now I knew what it meant in depth this time. I was afraid, I had nothing protecting me like last time.

That reminded me of Senri and Takuma, where were they? Did they make it out alive?

That night was horrible as I tried to sleep but could hear the wailings and moans of the other girls from across the hall. Their agony was hidden away in their tears when they came back into the room. Some didn't come back at all that night. There wasn't any chance of escape.

The next morning the madam walked into our room and made sure we were properly dressed. The attire was very revealing and only gave guys more temptation.

"Listen up there is going to be a huge event tonight so I expect everyone to be doing their best, if I hear another story about fighting and disobedience I will make sure you starve for the next 3 days and send you to one of the guards," she warned.

My mind was blank as I tried to survive and understand what was going on.

While we were in the dining hall the madam came out of nowhere and yelled everyone to line up.

"What's going on ," I asked Lin.

"There was a high bidder and he wants to choose his girl," she whispered.

As we all lined up I saw the man that was going to be choosing, his skin was rough and his face was disgusting. He was relatively young and therefore had a lot to give as they would say.

To my relief he had chosen another girl, but I also felt pity for her when she was being dragged away. She looked around the same age as me, a lot of innocence not ready for this kind of task.

We were forced into the dining hall and told to entertain; I was unfortunately bounded to one guest.

"Are you new? I have never seen you," he smiled at me as he pulled me closer and smelled my hair.

His dirty hands rubbed my thigh as he moved it higher and higher making me back away. He took it as if I was teasing and hi hands were all over my back as he rubbed it. I was uncomfortable and tried to stay away. But he kept me close by and whispered in my ear dirty words and actions that he had wanted to do with me. How much could I stall him before he was too drunk to realize what he was doing?

"Come on let's go," he said as he took a hold of my hand.

There wasn't much of a choice to pick from, run or take him in.

"I am not ready for this," I said as I tried to hold back.

"That's okay I will teach you then, you will love it." He said as he forced me along.

He pushed me into one of the rooms and immediately undressed himself as he took off his top half.

"Wait aren't we rushing, shouldn't we get to know each other first?" I asked trying to stall.

"It will be all over anyway, there's no need," he said as he threw his shirt down.

This man was at least in his early thirties, because of the aging skin.

He grabbed me and forces me down on the mat, I continued to struggle and tried to avoid him being on top of me.

"I have not been with another woman in years, I just want to know how it feels again," he said as he attempted to tease me when he started to kiss me on the neck.

I gasped and tried to push him off; I didn't want his dirty body on mine.

"Why are you struggling so much," he laughed enjoying my pushiness.

"Stop it," I started to whimper.

I wanted him off, this was wrong, this was injustice, and this was my purity.

His defiled hands searched my body to feel the tenderness of a young lady; his hand went in and out of my shirt as he felt pleasure from the touch as I tried to get them out.

His hands were attempting to take off what I was wearing when I we both heard loud gongs.

"You out, this man has paid time with this girl," the madam said when she slid the door open.

"What?" he yelled as he stood up and I moved away immediately taking the blanket to cover myself.

"You only paid the standard fee for a show and a girl as long as she wasn't bought," she answered as he got up and picked up his shirt.

"Next time I will get you for sure," he winked at me as I turned the other way.

"Well well, I hope you don't disappoint your next customer," the madam said as she let the other man come in.

I was already huddled into the small corner that the room had offered me, was this man going to be worse than before. His face was shadowed by his hat when he turned off the light, what did he want?

He came over to me and offered his hand.

"Rima, are you alright," he whispered.

"Se-" he covered my mouth.

"This isn't the time to speak," he said as he kissed me on the lips by force.

What was he doing, was he trying to hurt me too?!

"St-" I tried to say stop but I did another disgusting gasp, that made it sound erotic. I hated what he was doing but he stopped.

"I am sorry, but she was listening in and I needed to make sure she heard what she wanted as he sat up.

"You're alive," I said relieved.

"You didn't think I would die like that right?"

"Where is Takuma? How did you get the money? How did you find me?"

"He's in the town finding out something for me, we took the money from the bandits and they told us where they take young girls." He replied closing his eyes.

"I am sorry," I apologized.

I accidently got in the way, and now he had to rescue me. This was the second time I have been the damsel in distress.

"What did that man do to you," Senri asked more seriously.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Nothing at **all**?"

What could I say? I didn't want to repeat the man's licentious actions against me.

"Then why were you crying when I came in?" he asked again.

"It was nothing," I sighed.

"It doesn't seem like it," he pushed the issue again.

"What do you want me to say? You know what they do to girls here? Do you want me to say he attempted to rape me? Is that what you want to hear?" I said shamefully.

"Where did he hurt you?" he asked his face next to mine.

"He-he-just did something that I didn't like, he kissed me on my neck and just touched me and I tried to stop him but-" I stopped and looked down on the floor because I didn't want to say anymore.

We both sat there for a while silent because we were taking in what I had just said.  
Without hesitation, he pushed me to the mat and was hovering above me.

His eyes in the darkness showed anger and sorrow.

His cold lips impacted my neck as they were soft and gentle compared to the guy from earlier.  
The traveled up to my lips in which he took control of; he was angry at himself that another man had kissed me, he wanted it all back.

"Stop, what are we doing?" I said as I tried to stop our action.

"I am a selfish person, I don't want that man's scent or touch on your body." He snarled.  
"I can't forgive myself for what almost happened to you, I will make sure this never happens again." He sighed as he got up and handed me a jacket.

He pulled out a bag that he had brought in from earlier and pulled out new clothes for me.

"We are going to escape this place, so go change and be ready, we are going to be closing this place forever," he announced.

**Sorry for the late update. I forgot. Oops. Here we go more reviews please. Its coming to the good part? I am not even sure. I am sort of lost on what to do …this was a long chapter so no chapter next week.. I need a break…thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Its been a week, and I am back! Yeah for us! I guess. Thanks for the reviews, I try to update every week but college comes first! Anyway here it is for those reviewers!**

**Hisanachan, Sakura-Cherryblossoms9, shikixrimaxforeva**

**kawaii hime-sama, thanks for being a faithful reviewer****  
****XxRimaxXSenrixX- you need to start updating.  
Mungetsu- she doesn't stay weak, sorry if I made her needy, shes trying to be independent  
VanillaCookiesxD-heres another chapter! NO more throwing fruits, hee hee  
Asereth- They become more open I guess. Sort of…hmm..  
SimplyMagic-x- I liked the moment at the end too… hee hee  
by3by3noW-thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot  
Disillusioned Hearts-aww thank you for commenting on my style, my friend is usually hard on me for my choppy style. **

"What is your plan?" I asked as he got up and started pacing around.

"Takuma will be here to take you somewhere and we will meet up there."  
"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"That isn't any of your concern," he answered.

As usual, he plays both sides confusing me. He decides to let me feel that I am close to him and then pulls something like this and leaves me out. When will I stop being a tool to everyone? This was making me frustrated.

"Why don't I get to know?"

"Get ready, we don't have much time to move once he is here," he pushed as he stood by the sliding door.

"Hurry up and change, the sun is going to rise soon," he demanded.  
I tried to change in the corner where the darkness had manifested itself.  
…

As I had planned, Takuma had found my informants and they had entered the premises. Right when I heard the explosion on the east wing I knew that they were here, I grabbed Rima's hand and led her through all the yelling girls and half dressed men. This place was disgusting and it made me sick every second we were inside here.

…

When we were outside people were fighting each other and pummeling the snot out of the other one.  
"Run to Takuma," Senri said as he pushed me towards him.

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about me, I have been through worse. Just go! I promise that I will find you guys," he said as he ran back into the brothel.

I did as I was told and found the familiar green eye blonde right away.

"Rima, I am so glad you are okay," Takuma said as he hugged me tightly.

But he didn't waste time to pull me out of the disastrous area and got on a horse and placed me behind him.

"We need to get out before we are recognized," he said as he placed a cloak on the both of us.

"Everyone knows Senri's identity but we don't need to give ours away, or else they will notice us as the accomplice," Takuma explained.

But I felt that there was something that was missing, it wasn't on me at all.

The necklace that I had from Senri 4 years ago was missing!

**(A/N: I am sorry for the inconsistency but I completely forgot about this necklace, and too lazy to go back to change the previous chapters, Just imagine that it was from him when he left when she was whatever age….sorry, complain or go huh? Later for explanation.)**

"Wait we have to go back! I left something back there," I said before he mounted the horse.

"You are kidding, I can't let you go back there, and he said we needed to leave. I doubt you will be able to find it in there," he sighed as he pulled me back on the horse.

"But-"

"I am sorry," he said as he commanded the horse to move.

As I took one last look back, another man had just been stabbed in the back. All the cruelties of the world have been hidden from me inside what I thought was called home. The reality of life is starting to kick in and I am afraid to learn more about it.

…

I couldn't stop thinking about him, what if he doesn't come back. What will happen to me? I shook my head and tried to stay away from such weak thoughts. Inside I was a child, who is still waiting for someone to say that they love me and will care for me.

We weren't far from the brothel when we were attacked by other bandits.

"Well well, where do you think you are going?" he snickered when he had injured our horse.

"Let's take the girl, and the guy's fancy sword." One of the lackeys said.

"Great, more of you," Takuma said as he placed his hand on his sword.

Another fight had exploded, and all I could do was standby and watch, why can't I do anything!?

I am tired of being useless and a burden.

"Rima watch out!" Takuma yelled when I woke up back to reality.

I dodged the man's surprise activity but was cut on the arm by the blade; I reacted and took the blade and reversed it into his leg.

"Run back to him, you need to hurry!" Takuma yelled as he was fending off 3 other people.

"Don't turn around at all," he added.

I ran as fast as I could, obeying the rules. The adrenaline was high as I thought to myself, around every corner there is another guy waiting to kill me. When I ran back to the brothel there was a foul smell, the smell of the dead. I felt sick, there were so many bodies around, but they seem to all have been wiped out. I walked in closer; there were sounds of people yelling and screaming but I continued closer to the door. The sounds had stopped and I entered cautiously with a wooden branch in my hand, I don't know how much it would help but it was better than nothing. I walked in and tried not to be sick from the smell, these people were all struck in the heart and seem to have died in an instant. I ran into the room I was in and searched around for the necklace, I knew each second that passed I was making myself become a victim. But it was worth more than my life. Right when I walked into the changing room I noticed the place had been ransacked but my necklace stuck right out. I grabbed it and placed it safely in my pocket and turned around to see a beast.

"Little girl what could you possibly be doing here?" his eyes were bright red.

The eyes of a demon.

I backed away slowly and searched for something that could possibly distract him.

However he didn't give me enough time to formulate anything when he ran at me full speed and knocked me against the wall.

"You smell so delicious, I like the ones that haven't been tainted yet," he said as held my jaw.

What was he saying, does he eat people?

"Let me go!" I yelled as I used my legs to kick him but he didn't even flinch.

That's when I saw them, fangs.

Vampiric fangs.

"What are you?" I said afraid.

"I am your demise," he chuckled.

My heart beat faster; my actions become more forceful as I tried to push him away, struggling for my life.

"No, stop it," I yelled when I saw his eyes.

Those demonic blood lust eyes, I didn't think that such monsters existed.

But the monster in me was decimated and turned into dust before my eyes. I slumped down against the wall. There in front of me was Senri, but his icy blue eyes were replaced with the same demonic red eyes.

Trepidation had filled my body, I couldn't move. Was this even the same person in front of me as before?

"Why did you come back?" he asked and his eyes became blue again.

"What did you do?" I asked as I stood up again.  
He was coming closer, I moved away from him.

"Rima what are you doing back?" Senri asked me as he tried to come closer.

"Takuma said to come back here," I answered as I gulped.

I stopped moving and tried to think the situation over; maybe I was imagining his red eyes.

"Come on lets-"he stopped midway when he grabbed onto the arm that was cut by the guy from earlier.

"I was hurt by one of the bandits that were fighting Takuma, we should hurry back before he-"

His body impacted mine as I took the fall on the ground when he jumped on me.

"What are you doing?"

Those same eyes resurfaced those eerie red eyes that radiated danger.  
"Senri?" I whispered fear apparent in my tone.

He changed again, was he a vampire too?

"Let go, Takuma needs our-"I stopped when I saw those fangs. They were real.

His strength was no match for mine as I struggled to get up, I could feel his breath on my neck. He was breathing heavily as if he was thirsty. His tongue brushed my neck; it made me more jumpy as I tried to set myself free.

That's when I felt it, the fangs piercing my neck and into me. I could hear him drinking my blood, as he took every drop.

"STOP!" I yelled as I tried to move him but his weight was like a stone.

My energy was escaping me and the strength I had was slowly dissipating.

**Ok, and that's it, I will be on a short hiatus for a little while. I am on mid winter break yo! So hope you all reviews and have a nice day. I update every Sunday night here on the west coast so I don't know what time over there where you all live.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Hello! Sorry I know that this was suppose to be a chapter but I just hit a problem. I realized from **Mungetsu ** that she does seem like Yuki. Without even knowing it, it was going to turn out the same like that. So I got mad at myself and do I feel stupid for not realizing that the plot was similar to the original VK plot. So for the next week or so it is going to go under reconstruction. And hopefully you are all happy because I will change the age thing since it bothered you all so much! OK! There are just going to be minor changes to previous chapters but by the next chapter I will point out all the changes. Ok! Sorry and thank you Mungetsu for making me realize this. You know it's just one of those things that your mind does unconsciously. If you don't understand what the heck this is then just wait for the next chapter. I hope that doesn't makes someone change their mind in reading this. If you could please review so I know that you all aren't going to give up on me just yet. Thank you!


	11. Chapter 12

**Author's note:**

**I am so sorry for the long wait, seriously let me explain. Its my senior year I have exams, I have tennis, (I am actually good at it, number 1 varisity dude) anyway…yeah computer got infected with a virus so could not access internet for like 3 weeks. I have been having free internet for the last 3 years but then Comcast decides to do digital transition on me and it took another 2 weeks to convince my parents to get it on. Then I had to format my computer and all the saved files I placed on my ipod were corrupted…it was hell the last 2 months. But I am back with another chapter!! Only songstress because the other one's file is corrupted and I am currently working my but off to get it fixed. You may have noticed that there is no chapter 11, I didn't feel like renaming files so we are just going to jump on to chapter 12. Chapter 11 will be this recap of the whole story. Be patient because I am almost out of school and I can come back and start doing stuff again! Promise! Don't leave me!**

**CHAPTER 11 RECAP  
**Basically Rima Touya was a sold as a little girl to Senri Shiki, he was her master and in the first few years of her life she was very subservient to whatever he wanted. She developed a love for him that she knew would never come true. He leaves for some reason, I don't even remember and she is desolate for 6 years or so. Oh yeah I changed the age so she is suppose to be presently like near 17, but she looks young for her age of course. Anyway they are reunited and she runs into some difficulties like being kidnapped and forced to work in a brothel… this leads to some romantic situations but is it because he loves her or is it because she resembles his little sister??? GASP!! Its not really a big part of the story but just a side note there…anyway in the midst of all the fighting she is caught by a rogue vampire. Rima learns of their existence and is shocked when she finds out Senri is a vampire! DUN DUN DUN…and he attacks her…blah blah feelings and some more feelings…blah blah and then ta-dah forgiveness and thus here we are. That was chapter 11 for you… and she is tired of being useless…

**One more note…  
Yeah so thanks for all the reviews people, I am serious there were too much to account for , there are a couple of reviewers that I should thank for making me want to update everything again. OH yeah my email erased itself so I have to remember by memory, I think it was Georgiasakura or something close to that. I know it was a G. I am sorry for others too but seriously I can't remember all…anyway please review as usual and I hope you all don't hate me for my hiatus…seriously. 105 reviews…was not expecting that!!!**

I stared into the window and examined myself one last minute before leaving the room. I can't believe that I had to sing for some extravagant party just so Senri and Takuma could meet their accomplices. They were making me work, and I hated this ridiculously expensive dress!

What made me upset about the whole thing was Senri offered my singing as payment for attending this party! Maybe it was just me but I thought that my singing was special to him and that only he would want me to sing to him. But I guess not!

"Rima, time to get out there!" Takuma cheered as I gave him a gloomy expression.  
"I know that we should have told you sooner, but its going to be fun." He smiled.

I hate parties, there are just too many people in a room and it makes me sick. After attending Ayame's parties it made me sick to be out there again. This time there weren't a bunch of hungry men after me.

"Miss, may I take this dance?" he asked as he bowed.  
I scanned him and noticed his similarity to Senri's blue eyes but his hair was a golden blonde.  
Before I could answer Senri was already here greeting him.  
"Aido, you're finally here," he shook his hand  
"Yes , I was trying to get a dance with this lovely lady," Aido chuckled as he gave me a wink.  
"Sorry, but she can't. She is working," Senri decided for me.

I wanted to reply back but kept it to myself.  
"Now if the young lady wants a break then let her have one," Aido pushed the topic.  
"We all have obligations," Senri responded.  
"I am sure my father won't mind if she takes a break. Plus I think she wants to have fun and dance too" he said.  
"Fine then I will dance with her," Senri answered angrily and took my hand.  
"Wait but I-"  
He led me to the ballroom and we tried to mix in with the crowd.  
"You know, I don't really need a break. He was just saying that."  
"It doesn't matter I don't want you dancing with anyone else here," he whispered in my ears when he pulled me closer.  
We were so close that I could hear his heart beat.  
"Why does it matter? Aren't I only a tool to this group," I said benevolently.

"Young ladies shouldn't be so bitter, it makes you age faster," he smirked as we continued to dance.  
"Easy for you and half of the guests in here," I said sarcastically.  
"Plus Aido is talking to Takuma right now, this is all business you know." He turned seriously.

For some reason Senri just seemed wearier, I don't know if vampires could be exhausted.  
He stumbled a bit but picked himself up right away; he tried to play it off and pretend it was nothing.

"You seem tired, do you need a break?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course not, I am fine. Just a little tired." He pretended.

"Its okay if you take a rest you know," I suggested.  
"If I do then all these vampires will try to eat you once I look the other way," he said as he held me tight.  
"You don't need to protect me all the time that makes me look so weak. I don't want to be the damsel in distress, it sickens me." I reasoned.

"Talk to me about that when you are not a human. I just want to make sure that nothing will harm you."

The song ended and he had to stop when Takuma called us over. Afterwards he headed to Aido and another girl named Ruka. Her eyes were analyzing me and even taunting me.

"Takuma, does Senri look more exhausted then usual?" I asked out of concern.

He seemed hesitant to answer but gave me a pitiful look.  
"He hasn't ingested any blood for almost a week now. That's astounding for a vampire but he also hasn't supplemented himself with any blood tablets." Takuma said quietly.

Talk that they were a vampire was almost like a taboo among us but I accepted their true identity.  
"Why doesn't he just take some? Won't that make him all better?"

"I know but he is being stubborn right now, he is punishing himself for what he did to you. I didn't want to worry you and neither did he, but this is honestly killing him. He won't even drink mine, he really is troubled by his actions right now." Takuma sighed in relief after letting all the secrets out.

"Oh, I see."

I felt bad for putting him into such a situation and frowned.  
"Hey lets not frown right now, I know you will do the right thing. It's not fair that we keep a lot of things away from you but don't worry too much okay?"

I nodded and went out on to sing a couple more songs.

…

"I am not going to judge you for your actions because you thought of this brilliant soiree. However I cannot overlook you bringing a human with you everywhere." Ruka scolded.

"Ruka, I am sure he has his reasons-"  
"They are either selfish or stupid. Vampires don't need to mix in with them or else it will cause a calamity amongst the races."

"Ruka, you are going against you pureblood king's way. Kuran wants to both races to coexist." I pointed out.

She bit her lip and turned the other way.

"You let me do my business and you can handle yours no questions. I am doing this for a reason, don't judge or interfere with my choices." I warned her as I headed out to the ballroom. My mind wasn't settled and I felt dizzy. I don't know how much longer before my thirst for blood runs wild but those images of me scaring Rima makes me hate myself.

…

Why exactly did we have to leave the party early?" Senri said annoyed.  
"Are you serious? Have you seen yourself, you're obviously worn out and tired, even for a vampire." I stated.

We continued walking towards the inn. It was quiet as we walked and the sky was illuminated by the stars and the moon. It was so peaceful and serene; we just wanted to enjoy this moment together.

"Rima, is there something that is bothering you?"  
"No-no- nothing," I stuttered giving myself away.

"You know you're obviously hiding something."

"I want to help you. You and Takuma, I feel like such a burden because you are always there to protect me. I hate the feeling, I just want to be of some use," I said concerned.

We were both outside our rented room in the inn.

"What do you mean? You have remembered? There would have been no way to get into that party without you singing," he said obliviously.

"No, there's another way," I said as I opened the door and pulled him in.

"What are you doing," he asked frustrated as I closed the door behind me.

"I know that you have been short on those pills," I said as I pulled my hair away from my neck.  
This is the only way I know I can help him, I don't want to be useless anymore. I need to do my share of the work.

"Please tell me your kidding," he laughed trying to pretend he didn't need it.

"You have been going against your nature by traveling by day and sleeping at night. I know that your body is having a hard time transitioning to a new schedule." I stated the facts and removed the necklace from my neck.

"This is ridiculous," he said as he tried to past me.

"Please just let me do this!" I grabbed him.

I looked into his eyes and held my grip on him.

"Let me do my part, I hate being the damsel in distress."

"You can do your share by going back to the partyand singing so we can get some money for our travels," Senri suggested.

"No, I want to help you. Please?"

He sighed and turned around and combed his hair with his hand.

"Aren't you scared from before? Why aren't you disgusted? I need blood to survive and I feel like a monster." He said grasping his heart.

"Because I have accepted what you truly are. I am not afraid-"

With his quick speed he had already tackled me onto the bed.

"Do you realize you are inviting a beast to devour your blood?"

"Do you realize that this beast has saved my life before?" I said as I sat up and moved my hair once again.

"But your not the same as all the other beasts," I replied stroking his cheeks.

"I am sorry," he whispered as his eyes turned a bright red as he placed his hand on mine.

It was coming; his lust for blood was too strong and I could feel the aura. He turned away ashamed before bringing me up to him.

One hand held my head as the other tried to move any stray hear near the neck. I was facing the ceiling and waiting for the fangs to pierce me. I felt his hot breath on my neck and the feeling of lips. I thought I heard him whisper sorry again before I felt the sharp fangs pierce into me. I could hear every sound he made while drinking the red substance. I held onto his back when I felt it was slipping away from his grasp.

The feeling of him draining my blood was different from before. I wasn't scared like I was last time.

After he finished he let go but I still held on, I wanted this moment to go on a little longer.

"Rima, what are you doing?" he asked as he let go.  
"I am glad that I could help you." I said softly.

He decided to hold onto me also when I felt his arms wrap around me, he started petting my head.

"Thank you," he said

I think we both fell asleep after that event. I was exhausted and he finally let his body fall asleep. I felt safe and secure in his arms as we both finally relaxed from reality.

**That's all folks…remember to review and I will add your name on the next chapter list! I promise!!!**


	12. Chapter 13

**Here is another update! Yeah for me, I got too lazy during the hot weather but got the drive back! Ha Ha I am going to be off consistency again! I am sorry for not being good to you all but you know what I am just going to post all my stories for readers to read I don't really care about reviews anymore. It would be nice to hear feedback though. Ha ha after reading one review I got my drive back! They are ready to go but needs to be edited! So thank you for continuing to read! I hope you enjoy it like I have enjoyed writing this. I am going to say since this is chapter 13 there is probably like 6 or 7 more chapters! Ha ha thank you all!**

"Did you hear about the meeting tonight," Takuma whispered as we sat inside the inn.

I nodded my head no and pretended to read my newspaper.  
"Apparently, there is going to be recruitment for his rebellion. No lead on whether or not he will show." Takuma spoke before taking a sip of his tea

"Then lets pay my old man a visit, if not we can try and get a lead to where he is hiding at least from one of his lackeys," I said as I flipped the page.  
"Then we should head off around midnight," he said as he glanced behind me.

That was my cue to change the subject.

"So, it looks like we are going to have to stay in this town another day," I said a little frustrated.  
"Why is that?" Rima asked as she pulled a chair beside us.

"Takuma here owes the inn money for the damages he incurred while trying to cook a late night snack. So we are going to be off working in another inn to pay for damages." I answered as Takuma pretended to be embarrassed for his blunder.

"We just need you to stay here and not cause any more troubles while we are out," I said as I folded the newspaper down.

"Shouldn't I go and help too?" Rima suggested.

"Don't bother, they are just going to make us do some cleaning probably. Plus you need to rest up because we will be heading off tomorrow bright and early," I advised.

"Ok, sure," she answered weakly and sighed.

"Well, the cook should be bringing you some food, Takuma and I need to head out now. Don't do anything reckless while we are gone please," I said patting her head before getting up.

"Bye, lock the doors," Takuma instructed before following behind me.

"You know you can go stay back here with her while I go. Its not like we would actually seen him."

"I know Takuma, but this is something I have to see for myself if this is true though," I responded while we were walking out.

"How does it feel?" Takuma asked.

I could only assume he was talking about how it felt to bite into a human. This wasn't my first time but this was the first time I let one live.

"Nothing, its all the same. Come on we need to concentrate with the mission at hand." I ordered.

I felt really charged and refreshed, that is what fresh blood does for a vampire. I felt guilty when I saw Rima walk out this morning. She looked paler then usual and very exhausted; I could tell that she was putting up an act to be fine. She didn't want to disappoint me by letting me know that I took all her energy. It was a guilty feeling for me to have enjoyed it, but it helped me heal a lot.

Right after breakfast I passed out on the bed. My mind was spiraling and my body ached. It did not feel like getting up for another hundred years. I don't know how much time had passed but before I knew it, it was already sundown. I peeked outside and noticed all the townspeople preparing to close up for the day and kids coming inside for dinner.

I didn't bother going to get dinner and stayed in my room instead. I couldn't believe what was happening to my life right now. There existed a world of humans and vampires. These were just legends and fiction to me a couple of months earlier.

It made me wonder how many years has Senri and Takuma been alive. How can they stand living an eternity? Is it a curse or blessing to live for so long? Was the trade off for immortality worth it to constantly feed on blood?

I was awoken from my faze when I heard some fainted yells!

We were approaching the meeting house. It reeked of a level E vampires and blood. Takuma and I ran in swiftly to go inside. Something was wrong, the stench of blood stung me but also the smell of rotting corpses.

To my dismay inside were at least fifty other bodies inside.

"What is this?" Takuma said as he was sickened.

"This was a set-up," Aido said as he jumped in front of me.

"We have to hurry back to the town, there are twenty other rogue vampires out there and they are under his control. They were told to destroy the town and meet him somewhere. That's all I could get from the humans that were alive!" Aido said as he looked into the crowd of corpses.

"We need to go," Takuma yelled as we all turned around and ran back to the town.

There were loud crashes and shrieking and the sound of a monster devouring something. I looked around in the room and grabbed a wooden stick that was in the window before dashing out to the door. Everyone was running and screaming monster. I headed towards that direction and witnessed a man draining the blood from a kitchen staff.

He was reckless and had blood all over his face and his face was slightly deformed.

"Get out of here," a man yelled as he ran past me.  
"There is another one outside on the opposite of town!"

The monster flicked its head in my direction.

"You are such a pretty girl why not come and play with me? I promise I won't take all your blood," he said laughing manically as he threw his victim away.

There was a little boy crying as he was sitting next to another body.

"Ooh, dessert," the defiled creature said.

Was this really a vampire?

I reacted and ran over to the boy and kicked the man off the boy.  
"You can play with me after him," the deformed man said cracking his neck back to normal.

"Come on," I said as I pulled the boy up from the ground.

"My mom!" the little boy yelled.  
"Come play with me," the creature said as he lunged at me knocking me down on the ground.

I used the stick to fend him off from getting to my neck.

I used all my strength to kick him off of me and proceeded to get the boy out.  
Before I could do anything the creature had me in its grasp. I stuck the wooden stick into its mouth and yelled at the boy, "Get out of here now!"

The boy mustered all his strength and ran out the door.  
"Oh, playing the heroine! How sweet," it muttered as it broke the stick and aimed for my neck.

I couldn't move in time and felt him plunge his hideous teeth into my shoulder instead.  
The pain that I felt exploded through my body, he was paralyzing me!

"Get off me you freak," I said as I reached for a pan and whacked him on the head.  
He really did make my arm immobile and I could see my blood all over his face.

I attempted to run but then everything became dizzy; this can't be happening now! I need to get out of here!

The blood that I had given yesterday and the blood that monster had taken from me was too much for my body to give away.

My body keeled over and I was on my knees trying to crawl outside. This was no good, I would be killed for sure.  
"Little girl, don't you want to play anymore," it asked as it approached me.

Why did I have to be so weak? Why couldn't I even protect myself!

"Get the hell away from her you disgusting creature!" a voice boomed as the monster in front of me froze and turned to sand.

His eyes were bright red, his weapon was formed from his blood. A blood whip that came from the tip of his fingers.  
"What was that?" I asked as I fell over.  
I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, I hadn't recovered enough blood yet to be normal again.

…

When I woke up again we were in a different town.

"Rima, you have been asleep for about three days now," Takuma said.

It was a repeat of events all over again, this happened the first time I was attacked by a vampire. I was bitter inside that I couldn't do anything compared to the people that I was traveling with.

"You saved the little boy though," Takuma said handing me a drink of water.

"What was that thing I saw?" I asked with eager eyes.  
"You saw what is a human turned vampire, something that had lost its sanity and is easily manipulative,"  
Takuma answered.

"Where is Senri now? What happened to the town!?" I asked.

"Rima, the only survivors of that attack was you and that little boy," Takuma answered with a solemn expression.

"What did you say? How could that have happened? What will everyone think or say-"

"You need to put this matter behind you, the whole town was burned to get rid of any evidence that vampires are alive. Its best if we don't talk about this now, that boy will be sent to another town-"

"All those lives and the people are gone? There were so many of them! How can their-"

"Rima, you need to be thankful that you are alive! We know that this is horrible what our kind had done! You don't think we feel some sort of remorse?" Takuma said raising his voice.

This was the first time Takuma had ever had such an angry tone, I wasn't thinking when I spoke and kept quiet.

**Thank you reviewers: sangyasha, Rangiku Matsumoto, supercherryninja,PinakaFaltizan,hisanachan, by3by3noW, shimaxrimaxforeva, VanillaCookiesxD, kawaii hime-sama, yellowivy, shikixxrima, akiharu-chan, Asereth, JmichelleW (thanks for reading my story, sorry I am not a big twilight fan) **

**Special thanks to **Kaori ORZ, you got me to go back and do the story how I want it! Ha ha thanks again to all reviwers.!!!


	13. Chapter 14

**Hello Another Chapter Another Day Sorry for the long wait but I am glad to see there are still readers though. Here we go again and oh for those reviewers out there.**

**xxXShiki- RimaXxx- yeah you read this story too…no senri isn't dead…I feel like an idiot rereading the chapter and making it seem like he didn't survive. My bad… but yes it is sad and not sure if the ending will be too…  
ceyfire141- Thank you for the review, made me want to get back into updating!  
LUNAR-W0LF- Thank you for liking my idea, I just didn't want the usually high school model one jealous girl thing, kinda like my other story but I wanted to try my hand at a whole different kind of romance  
PinakaFaltizan- I am going to make the POV clearer now, sorry since I am the writer I kinda assume everyone knows who is talking ha ha ha but I will fix that. And with the other vampires, I kinda don't feel like explaining who they are and I guess I never added Aidou in that one chapter I had done..oooppps…don't hate me  
supercherryninja- thanks for the review, yes Senri saved her  
by3by3noW-Thank you, its an honor for me when someone actually thinks my stories are good  
SapphireDemon- I updated! Happy? More scenes of them? The next chapter for sure and they will be seeing each other a lot…  
Kaori ORZ-How could I forget one of the reviewers who got me out of my lazy cycle to go and update it. I hope you will continue reading it thanks again for the push…shove is more like it..thats a good thing too  
sangoyasha- yeah I forgot that this is my fanfic not anybody elses so I am going to write it how I want. Thanks for reviewing.  
hisanachan-thank you for reviewing**

**BlackNeonAngel- more rima and senri? Most definitely don't worry  
crystalgardian-sorry to disappoint you with that time skip. I have thought about redoing it but then again why? I am disappointed that I disappointed a reader but wants to promise no huge time skips but I am abouts to again but with good reason. Forgive me! I am glad that you think the plot is different. I don't want it to be repetitive.**

Rima Pov

"Where are we going?" I asked again.

But no one responded and continued to walk. It has been five days since the disappearance of the village. No one has spoken a word to me and I couldn't help but feel guilty as if it was my fault. I was powerless to save anybody. Senri and Takuma simply kept walking.

We were approaching another town and everything seemed familiar; as if I had been here before. The familiar surrounding came back to me.

It was my old home.

We stopped on the border of the town, everything had changed; the houses were built of brick and concrete. Electricity shined from every room and home and lighted its roads and buildings.

"Takuma go ahead," Senri instructed.

"I think we would be better off going our own paths now," he sighed as he turned and faced me.  
I stood there baffled and confused, I couldn't believe what I heard.  
"Wait, what?"  
"Starting today you are going to stay in this town or go where you want. Takuma and I need to finish our journey," he answered.  
"Is this some sort of joke?" I asked acidly.

Senri gave me the most serious expression he had ever given me; his eyes were blank and unresponsive.

"Why?" I asked as I backed away from him.  
"What did you expect? We can't always be together." He said bluntly.  
"What made you this way?" I asked as I looked at his nonchalant attitude.

"That's the final decision," Senri commented as he took a step forward.  
"Wait," I said grabbing his arm. I couldn't accept his reasoning at all.

"I can't, I am sorry if it makes me sound needy but… you just came back into my life recently and now you have to leave again," I asked very low.

My heart felt heavy when he pushed my hand away.  
I didn't understand what was going on and why he was acting this way.

"You have become too attached to me," Senri said coldly.  
His warm mood was gone, this wasn't the Senri that I knew. This wasn't the Senri that had cared for me when I was younger.

"I can't let you go because I love you," I confessed as I grabbed him again.  
I told myself not to cry but it wasn't working. I told myself that this shouldn't affect me so much. I told myself that he wasn't serious.

"That's unfortunate for you isn't it," he said as he shoved me away.

"You actually think that I wanted to be with you. You are nothing more than someone who provides for me. I am done with your service so I no longer need you."

"What did you say?" I said in disbelief.  
My anger began to grow; I felt mistrust and I lost all feeling.

"I tried to be nice about it but you just kept bothering me, so there now you know the truth. I never want to see you again," he commanded.

"Senri," I said.

"I need to head out but thank you for your help though-"

"That's it," I whispered.  
"That's all you have to say? I know that this isn't you-"  
"Shut-up, girls like you sicken me. You can't stand being alone and need someone there to take care of you. Its really annoying and stupid." He yelled back

This pissed me off. I clenched my fist and unclenched it.  
"There really is nothing to say," I sighed.

I pulled off my necklace and placed it in his hand,

"I don't need to keep on acting like a sick puppy. But I will never forgive you for what you are doing to me, ever. What I am feeling is love, not the need to be with someone. I can't change the way I feel!" I said trying to stay strong. I turned away and walked the opposite path of him..

I felt a roller coaster of emotion as I walked quietly by myself. I wanted to just die from the all this despair. Maybe it was a curse or something but I always ended up alone or isolate from everyone. When is it my turn to be happy and live a great life?

I had nothing to say, I couldn't think of anything to yell back. This wasn't like me to just take it from someone. I wanted to just not exist anymore. What would be the point if I did? Luck would just find some reason or way to hate me.

Before it knew it time has passed and night had fallen. I looked up into the skies and heard the sound of rushing water. I don't know what controlled me to but I headed there. I contemplated my death, if anyone would find my body and if they did, how would they identify me?

I felt abandoned again, I hated it. It was the worst feeling I could ever experience. I was unlucky and never wanted by anyone. What made me so unbearable to keep or be around? Why wasn't I able to have someone to love or to be loved by anyone? Questions that I asked out loud and would soon find the answer too.

…(see these dots, they were suppose to tell you Point of View has changed, but I will make your life easier and tell you who it is)

Senri POV

Soon after we reached the hall where the vampire meeting was going to be; my aura made me hard to be around but I couldn't believe what I just had to do. Takuma looked at me and for the 20th time and asked if I was okay and then proceeded to comfort me.

"I know that was hard to do but we had to," Takuma said trying to console me  
"She is better off this way, if she stayed too long she would have-" Ruka jumped in.  
"I KNOW Ruka, I know," I sighed.  
"Then stop being so pitiful and act like the 1/2 pure blood you are," Ruka said ruthlessly.  
"Shut up! I did what you wanted, be satisfied with it."

"Humans and vampires were never meant to be together," she commented and left.

…

Who knows how many times I have thought about her. I have seen her face countless times in my dreams, her sweet smile, her familiar strawberry blonde hair. No matter where I go I always see her face everywhere. I remember her innocence and her presence; she was still very much alive in my mind.

_Ok, I dunno what kind of time skip I am doing, so sorry for those who love accuracy and consistency. The time skip is suppose to be from like an old time where cars were still new to the age of where vampires knights is currently. I don't really know what it is because I havent' really seen a computer or tv in the books, or if there was I never noticed. Someone want to point that out for me. _

"Senri, Kuran Kaname has assembled us at the prestigious cross academy." Takuma informed me.  
"What is he thinking, a school where vampires and humans can coexist?" I said baffled at my cousin.  
"Who knows? I believe in his decision though. He is trying to resolve the conflict with humans and vampires, I can't help but praise him for his attempt." Takuma spoke proudly.

"Or is it because we have to follow the orders of purebloods?"  
"After all these years we still haven't been able to get close to him have we?"Takuma said bitterly.  
"That guy has eluded us for 10 long years," I sighed at the facts.

"I am sure that he is bound to resurface again. Pretty soon she will awaken from her slumber." Takuma said to himself.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"Oh, nothing sorry. Anyway I need to leave early and accompany Kaname somewhere," he said waving at me as he walked out the door.

I headed towards my room and plopped on it. Ten years I have been wondering and thinking about her. She was like a disease that won't leave me alone. She was probably older and a mother too. I wondered if it would have been possible for me to be a good father. I shook my head at the impossible idea.

**Okay so yes the other vampires are starting to resurface but not much. I didn't feel the need to introduce everyone and tell you what they do. Just basically the usual vampire knight nobles people from the book are all in it together working for Kaname. That's all you really need to understand and nothing else really. I hope you all enjoyed…wait…no you don't want to them separate. Well anyway I am going to update the next chapter really soon because it was my favorite to write about. You guys will probably like it a lot too. Well I hope you do ha ha. SO remember the next chapter is going to be a ten year time skip from when he left her. A little spoiler for the next chapter, they meet again. You don't think I am going to just let them be separated right? But it comes with conflicts and betrayal…see you next time. I am sorry but this time skip is necessary, the other one was because I was lazy but I will make it worth your while and write an extra extra long chapter and some details about what happened in between the time skip for Senri since you never read about him…ha ha bye bye gonna update as much as I can because school doesn't start until the 30****th****!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 15

**Ok this was a very long chapter on of my longest by far. I am not going to waste your time by adding name of the reviewers because it gets long sorry. But I did respond to those who had questions and concerns about last chapter already so I hope everyone is satisfied. Yes I added who is talking so no one is confused in both of my stories. So please enjoy and don't kill me!**

SHIKI POV

It was early morning and I had just vanquished another level E vampire.  
"You have been really ruthless these past couple of days," Takuma smiled and shrugged his shoulder as he walked towards me.

"Well these miscreants just keep on causing havoc and its annoying," I said as I watched the vampire become dust.

"They have been increasing lately, just say it. You are getting angry now that your father has resurfaced after ten years," Takuma deducted.

"What have we been doing? We weren't even able to find out anything about him or his whereabouts, all we have been doing is playing school at Cross Academy for the last ten years," I gritted.

I felt a sudden pang in my throat and realized I needed blood.

"Come on its almost early morning; let's head back before those crazy girls maul you again."

"Oh, it was kind of fun and creepy how they were letting me body surf," he joked.

"I don't think that prefect Zero wanted to see that in the morning, he is also pissed at our existence." I said as I started to head back to campus.

…

Right when I entered the dorm room I immediately grabbed my blood tablets and chugged a couple to quench my thirst and sat passed out next to my bed on the ground.

"I think you are suppose to drink that with water," Takuma said offering me a glass.

"It can just dissolve in my system," I said as my throat stopped throbbing for blood and my eyes felt back to normal. Then I accepted Takuma's offer and drank all the water too with a couple more blood tablets.

"You seem more exhausted and tired after every mission," Takuma said worriedly.

"This is my punishment," I said bitterly.

Takuma nodded and threw me a brand new box of blood tablets. It has been ten years since I have seen her innocent smile and ten years since I broke her heart. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her and her existence.

"A punishment from Rima," I said as I pulled out that necklace that she had given back to me.

I imagined that she probably has her own family and what not and hope that she forgot me already. I think I made it pretty easy to but for me to get over her is so difficult. I remember my mom telling me that vampires needed their thirst to be quenched by the one they love and I didn't think it was possible for a human's to have the same affect.

"Come on Kaname is having a meeting about the recent level E's activities," Takuma said extending his hand out to me. I placed the necklace back in my pocket and got up to follow Takuma.

Kaname Kuran, our pureblood leader, has assembled many nobles and aristocrat vampires to Cross Academy. A school where humans and vampires have been coexisting as a way to show that the two races can live peacefully together; although the humans are oblivious to the fact that we are vampires.

It was split into the night class and the day class, night class as in vampires and humans into the day class and it showed that we could control our temptation to human's blood.

"He is going to reveal himself soon enough, I suggest all that are with the senate to watch out. You might be fighting some of your fellow classmates in the future," Kaname said with his commanding voice. I knew who he was looking at, me his half blood cousin.

There were a couple of those who were on the senate side at the school but mostly were for Kaname. However I have chosen to go after my father and go against my family who are with the senate. Takuma has also chosen to rebel against his grandfather and decided to be on Kaname's side.

"We have much to accomplish before the senate takes us on. I know the time is coming soon for when we have to fight hordes of level E vampires, remember that we reside at Cross Academy and that all humans here must be protected if they were to attack the school. After a few more orders and recommendations the crowd dispersed.

All that was left were the main nobles and I guess you could say Kaname's gang but that would have offended him.

It consisted of Ruka Souen a girl that has evidently fallen in love with the pureblood Kaname. Aidou Hanabusa, a loudmouth and I would like to say Kaname's number one fanboy. Then there is his cousin Kain Akatsuki, quiet guy that is always following Ruka and Aidou and trying to prevent a fight. Then just me and Takuma because we were in after Rido just as much as Kaname.

"So there are a few places that need to be checked out because of recent suspicious activities. There has been an increasing amount of reports of missing people after they go into a clubs. Usually it is just one person a night but it is still suspicious and I believe that the bartenders and servers are lying when they say they haven't seen the missing person attending the club according to my agents," Kaname said as he crossed his arm.

"So that might explain the increase of level-E vampires," Takuma pointed out.

Kaname nodded and continued," well then we should investigate each place tonight. I want Ruka and Kain to go together and Aidou and Takuma. I believe you can handle this on your own Senri, and I want you to go to this specific club he said handing me a folded piece of paper.

"You are all dismissed," Kaname finished.

…

A different person's point of view

The bar was filled with desperate men with a lot of money but no woman to accompany them. Then there were the numerous amounts of people who were sitting there watching me sing but not listening of course. With the little soul and heart I had left I began to sing and have them entranced and begging for more. Out of all these men only one lucky guy would venture backstage with me.

Preferably a young soldier with the potential to serve me and one full of money in his pockets; as I continued to sing I noticed one that seemed to have a lot of cash flowing in him as he kept ordering the most expensive amount of beer. I looked over at the bartender and he nodded and then I winked at the young fellow and beckoned him to come back when the stripper came in. Everyone sighed and was disappointed to see me go, but I blew kisses to them letting them know I would be back. I gave the stripper a dirty look to make her feel inferior even though what I was doing was worse than her.

The young soldier didn't even waste time once we were in the locked room. I felt his dry lips on mine and felt his hands searching for a way to get my dress off. He was faster than the usual ones and I had to slow him down. I pretended to enjoy his company as he pushed me against the wall and he liked hearing me making those sounds and took his mind off removing the dress. I noticed a ring rubbing against me and saw that he was married.

"Do you have children?" I asked in between breath as his hands found what held my dress on.

"No, just an annoying wife," he said as he pulled the strap to remove the dress.

"Wait," I said as I held onto the front dress and gave him a short but tempting kiss and gazed into my eyes. Shortly after he became void of all thoughts and stood there hypnotized.

"You're going to serve under me and only me," I instructed.

The soldier became entranced and nodded.

"Yes master," he said hollowly.

Right on cue a dark shadow appeared behind him and looked at me. The shadow bit into the human and turned him into a vampire. I grabbed his wallet and happy to see several hundred dollars in his wallet. Then that human turned vampire walked away knowing what his next mission was and headed out the door.

"That is your 10th human this week, and your 5th to add to your personal army," he said as he began tying my dress again.

"I can't have my maiden defiled, "the shadow said as he began to unbutton his collar.  
"You deserve a reward for your hard work," and without hesitation I bit into him. I needed his blood; it was what kept me sane and alive.

"So desperate for my blood," he chuckled, "sometimes I wish you were yearning for it like a lover but then again you wouldn't have the strength or mentality to kill my dear son; the need to kill the person who gave you this curse."

After I finished I licked my lips clean and grabbed my jacket from inside.

"I am so desperate because this is a punishment from your son Senri Shiki."

…

Shiki's POV

"That is the 15th human disappearance this month," Takuma said passing the newspaper on to me.

"It's probably that same person that Kaname was talking about," I said pushing it aside.  
"It can't be Rido, there must be someone doing the dirty work for him and he just transforms them into vampires," Aido deducted.

"So there is someone working as a decoy? I doubt it because all he needs to do is bite the human. Why go through so much work to get one human at a time?" Ruka interrupted.

"No, he might actually have a good point. There must be someone else working alongside with him. But the question is why does he need that second person?" Kain added.

"It doesn't matter at this point, we just need to accomplish our goals for tonight," Ruka said folding her arms.

"Once it is sun down we can head out," I said looking outside the window. Just another hour and we can head out.

Everyone left to get ready and then I pulled out the paper that Kaname had handed to me.  
Evidently it was a flyer for a bar club. Why in the world would this be important to me?

…

After heading into the appropriate town I searched for the bar club

It was a karaoke bar and I noticed a lot of soldiers in uniforms. Humans can be so weak when it comes to the temptation of the opposite sex. I walked in and was filled with second hand smoke and the smell of beer. They were young men gathered at table yelling and retelling their war stories. Some complained about their wives and wanted to never come home. Currently there was a young girl dancing on the pole and looked at the time. It was almost nine and all of a sudden as I looked around the club became more packed. It seemed like everyone really wanted to watch the nine o'clock show, I took a seat at a small table and waited.

So far there isn't anything suspicious and the bartenders didn't look like they could vampires, they smelled too much like humans. One minute before nine people were cheering and yelling and chanting Reira. That name sounded so familiar, I know I have heard it from somewhere.

"Come on bring her out already, get rid of the stripper already!" they yelled.

This is amazing they would rather hear the singer then see the stripper?

The lights dimmed and then were aimed on stage, and then everyone became quiet. Out walked this eloquent young woman holding a mask. Her dark hair shimmered in the light and she took small elegant step to the center stage as she approached the mic. Her red dress flared at her legs and hugged her body showing that she was indeed a woman.

She removed her mask to reveal sparkling blue eyes that seemed all too familiar. I watched as she sang her song with her soothing voice, the way her face was so gentle. She resembled too much of her and my throat started throbbing for blood. My heart was racing for her and wanted her.

Reira wasn't Rima though; they aren't the same all I know is that they both sing. Why does my heart think they are the same then? Rima would probably be in her late 20s but this girl didn't seem a day over 16. She starts to sing and moving her hands in a sensual way. After one song she smiled at the crowd as she scanned the whole audience. I know I saw it but she had flinched for one second right after she saw me. I know she did but no one else would have caught it as she started to sing another song. After another one the crowd was shouting.

"Pick me Reira!"  
"I will show you what a real man looks like!"  
"Stop teasing I know you want me."

Similar taunts and calls continued as she smiled at them and just winked at them.  
I wonder why she was picking people and thought to myself I better leave when I thought what it could possibly be. Looking at her anymore would have me thirsting to death as I got up from my seat.

"I pick you," she said pointing at the crowd and the stage light shined on me.

Crap I thought, I was trying to not to be picked too.

… I was led behind the stage into three halls. I followed behind as she walked ahead to the middle hall and opened a door.

She led me in and closed the door behind her and locked it. She flipped on the light and then pushed me away from her. I looked at her confused and then she proceeded to remove her hair. It was a wig; under that dark raven hair was her strawberry blonde hair.

"I never thought I would see you again Senri?" she said as her soft eyes became dangerous and hard.

"What are you doing here!?" I said shocked at what was going on. I mentally hit myself to how stupid I could be for not realizing who she was. Reira was her stage name when we were out in public a long time ago.

So many emotions flowed through me and I didn't know what to say. Here she was in front of me, the one that I have thought about every single day of my life and the one that stole my heart.

"Why do you care what I do? I am sure that you abandoned me 10 years ago," she said throwing her wig on a chair and combing her hair.

"What are you doing at a bar?" I asked frantically.

"Same question here? Are you that lonely without me," she laughed at me.

"You still haven't forgiven me," I sighed.

"What is there to forgive really, I already know that no one wants to be around me. So I am making people want me to be there even if it's only for one night," she said removing her jewelry.

"Why did you pick me?" I asked.

"Because I didn't feel like doing anything tonight now that I have seen you, you can leave now I have another show at 12. Seeing you made me angry and disgusted." She spat at me as she unlocked the door but didn't open it. She stood in front of the door smiling at me.

"Don't you want to leave?"

"Don't do this to yourself, how can you be such a..a-"

"A whore, slut, prostitute? Since when did you care about me and my life? I believe you left me to live life as I wanted." She said being sarcastic.

"That's not what I was going to say," I beamed at her.

"Then what?" she teased.

"Such a sad and lonely person," I said.

Her face became angry but then she sighed.

"Fine think of what you want of me", she opened the door and yelled into it, "Send in another one." A few seconds later walks in another soldier and he is smiling like a little kid.

"Well you can leave now; I get the feeling I won't be sad and lonely tonight," as she smiled back at him.

"I have been waiting a long time for my turn," he said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Well you can go now?" Rima said as she looked at me with her devious expression.

RIMA POV

As expected from Senri he approached us and pushed the guy out and locked the door behind him

"You know you really hurt me when you left," I said trying to be serious.

"I know, I am sorry but I had-"

"I missed you a lot. Every day I tried to hate you but I ended up loving you even more," I confessed.

As expected he tried to comfort me and hug me, I gave him a hug back and started to cry. I wondered if these were true tears or fake ones. Was this the human side of me right now or my vampire side? I looked into his eyes and leaned in closer to kiss him. That was all it took for him to crack.

Senri leaned in and gently pushed me against the door and placed one hand on my face and the other one behind my waist. I proceeded to wrap both arms around him as he kissed me even harder. It has been so long since I have allowed anyone to be with me for this long. He picked me up and continued on the bed.

As much as I hated to admit I yearned for his body next to mine, my human side wanted more of him.

He pushed himself against me and kissed me passionately, he seem to also be desperate for my touch as his hands traveled all over me. I felt him kiss my neck and collarbone as it made me shiver.

I could see it in his eyes the blood lust; I decided to take my chance and asked him to stop.

"I am sorry," he said shaking his head and getting up.

"Wait," I said pushing him back down and started to kiss him again.

I stopped to see his blood lusted eyes, our faces were so close I could feel his hot breath breathing on mine. His hands slipped behind my back and forced himself on top. There he found what held my dress up and proceeded to remove it but then stopped and shook his head. He was resisting the urge to bite me at that moment.

I knew this was my chance to attack him but I couldn't pull myself to do it. This was what Rido was concerned about, whether or not I had the strength to attack him.

"Hey, what's wrong," I asked as I pulled him back and slowly unbuttoned his shirt and kissing him on the neck.

"What have you been doing these past ten years?" he said as he retracted from me.

This wasn't going according to plan.

In a desperate attempt I grabbed him and pull the material that held my dress on.

"When will you look at me as a woman and not some young child," I tempted him as I leaned in.

Both of our bare bodies next to each other, this was my chance. He was struggling to keep his blood lust from me. It was time he knew what I had been doing for the last ten years.

While his guard was down I bared my fangs and sank them into his neck. His immediate reaction was to push me off but he couldn't even move because of my powers.

After depleting just enough blood for him to live I sat up and retied my dress.

"What happened?" he said straining his voice.

I chuckled at him and licked my lips. His eyes were glaring red, he was well beyond thirsty.

My powers didn't last long as he grabbed my neck and forced me back down. It almost seemed like he wanted to kill me.

"Looks like my charm wore off," I chuckled.

"Who are you?" he growled as his hands tightened.

"Are you going to kill me," I asked placing my hands on his face.

"Don't make me repeat myself," he snarled tightening his grip.

"Don't you recognize me? I am Rima Touya," I smiled.

" It's impossible."

"If you were going to kill me anyway why not have some blood before I die. I can tell that you are famished," I called to him.

"You're not Rima, you are just in some disguise," he said vehemently.

"Really, you hurt my feelings for not congratulating me for tricking you so far," I laughed at his distraught state.

Senri couldn't take it anymore and sank his fangs into my delicate neck and began drinking it. He was desperate for it and making a mess as he wasted the blood that pouring out. But I could feel his tongue trying to clean the mess on my bare collarbone.

"Tell me that my blood satisfied your thirst for the first time in ten years," I demanded.

"No, it didn't. It tasted horrid."

"Then you must be lying because you have been punishing me for the last ten years. My thirst could never be quenched because of you. My master taught me that about you damn vampires. My master's blood has been partially satisfying. The fact that he is your father of course," I commented making him flinch.

I pushed him off and stood up in front of him.

"Go ahead and try to kill me with your blood whip. Kill me for working with Rido," I demanded.

He clinched his fists but didn't do anything to harm me.

"Well then I gave you a fair shot, the next time we meet one of us is going to die," I warned as I grabbed my wig.

"He is just using you, he will kill you!" Senri said angrily and grabbed me.

"I am aware of that, it doesn't matter to me if I am alive or not the next time we meet. If I die you will continue to suffer, if you die I will have no one to quench my thirst and wouldn't mind dying. All I want is revenge," I said as I headed to the door.

"Please remember next time we meet in battle, that I am not the Rima you knew. She died a long ten years ago when you abandoned her. She was the human side of me just let her go," as I bid him goodbye for the last time.

Shiki POV

I watched as her body disappeared into the night. I was shocked and paralyzed and unable to move. I watched her leave and there was nothing I could do about it.

She was a vampire; no matter how many times I played it in my head I didn't believe it.

That human I had loved was gone. How did Rido get her to work for him and how am I suppose to kill her the next time we meet?

Rima POV

"Someone seems angry," said Rido.  
I walked into the room and tossed my wig and jacket onto the bed.

"It's nothing," I said as I combed my hair again.

"I can smell him, my dear son's scent," he chuckled.

"Like I said it's nothing," I smiled as I approached Rido.

"Doesn't matter to me, just see to it you are ready when the time comes that is if you still want revenge," he sneered.

"Of course I still want my revenge; we also need to move to another city. The men here are becoming boring," I said pulling out my hand mirror from the drawer.

"You truly are a beautiful creature, I can see why Senri-,"

"Don't mention his name to me. Any attachments and affections to him have been erased from my mind," I declared.

"For some reason I doubt it," he chuckled at me.

"He is my past," I stated

"I will leave you to your misery. You need to go ahead and leave this place anyway. It won't be long before Senri searches for you," Rido said as he disappeared into the shadows.

Shiki POV

I was back in my dorm room again and I laid on my bed, I looked at the necklace again as I dangled it in my face.

"You do still remember her and lover her," he said is such a joking matter.

"10 years, it's been that long. She should have had her own family and be living somewhere far away from all this vampire madness," I said gazing at the stone in the necklace.

"What are you talking about?" Takuma questioned as he dropped his manga books on his bed.

"It turns out that she's been working for his bastard of a father and our enemy," Ruka said crudely.

"Ruka," Kain hissed.

"She's working with our enemy. He is after our ruler Kaname Kuran," Ruka pointed the facts at me.

"Don't you think I know that? Why are you always on my case and stop dropping in my room when you feel like it, I hate that you are always condemning me and looking down on me. You know I am not responsible for my father's actions." I said trying to remind her we were on the same side, sort of.

"You need to accept she is just some human turned vampire slave to your father," She said trying to push my buttons.

I sat up immediately and gave her a fierce look and a burst of wind came at her cracking the door behind her.

"Ruka, stop it. You don't need to anger him," Kaname said in a calming voice yet his presence made it demanding.

"Kaname-sama I apologize but your cousin doesn't see what he is suppose to be fighting for," she said aggressively.

"Get this Ruka I am not pro-monarchy or pro-senate. I have my own agenda and would rather not be tied down by political factions and such. "

"You are just being selfish and inconsiderate," she grunted.

"Tell me Ruka have you been in love?" Kaname asked.

She was taken back from that question and began fidgeting and turning red.

"Oh I mean, no um..not really," she stuttered.

"Well, when you love someone it makes you different. You might become selfish and your judgment is clouded because you can only think of that person. When you love someone with all your heart you can't see their wrongs or flaws, only their beauty and perfectness. In your eyes they have done nothing wrong to the world, the world is the one that is wrong. When you feel like that only then could you realize how Senri and maybe even how I feel," he said sighing as he exited the room but the paused.

"Of course you also need to consider the consequences of your actions and be willing to pay the ultimate price of her happiness," he parted with the last bit of advice."

After Kaname exited so did Ruka and Kain, I placed the necklace next to my heart and tried to think of my next plan.

"I still can't believe that she is a vampire," Takuma said grimly.

"The next time we meet her I am not sure if I can face her," I sighed.

"It's not your fault you know," Takuma said as he looked outside the window.

"I still want to believe she is human but she would have been if I had-"

"But she's not, stop lying to yourself and think of what you can do to save her," Takuma suggested.

**Sorry I am not that great in love scenes, in fact I am a little embarrassed to write about it. I am not into writing in detail their scene in bed. It's a little weird and I have already read some and they make me not want to write like that. Sorry I can't get into the whole lemon thing. Someone out there want to explain to me why it is called a lemon when they have super intimate scenes. I never really got that. Anyway that's just not my style but I can make heart- felt scenes though**

**Author's note**

**Ok so I have been receiving a lot of comments about Rima as a vampire. Well you all just found out she is a vampire and obviously Rido turned her into one not Senri. Just to clear everything up I am not basing my plot line to the original plot line, this story almost seems to be right where Kaname wakes up his little sister (not going to spoil it). Well it is but I am not making Rima into a noble vampire like she is in the original plot and they are not models or super geniuses. This story will not tell much about Kaname and little sister drama either because this is based on Rima and Senri's own problems. If you want to know more about them go read fanfictions dedicated to this pair and please don't bash on me for this. I want to write the story this way, you can go read another story if you don't like how I set it up. Thank you and I hope I did not offend anyone. **

**YOUR OPINION MATTERS**

Ok so we have found out that she is a vampire right? Well as I was re-re-re-reading this story I figured the story could go two ways…I could have her born as vampire or as human. In my personal opinion I want to know what the readers would like I honestly don't know which one I want to do. Originally I had her born as vampire but then it seemed like the typical vampire knight story, but then having her born as human I have to go back and edit some parts and such so that other readers wouldn't get confused. I am at a roadblock here. What do you all think? It should be my own way but both seem so good though, or should I have two different versions of a chapter for the future chapters? It seems like a lot of work but I am willing to work for it! Tell me what you think because the sooner you tell me the sooner I can update and write more chapters! Thank you very much!!!


	15. Chapter 16

I collapsed on my bed as my migraines got worse; recently everything has become blurry and hard to see.

"I see that you are having a hard time doing your ordinary job, you didn't even manage to get one human this week," Rido said with a deathly tone.

"I will do better next time, my damn head has been throbbing," I said as I pulled my hair.

"Just see to it that you do better next week," he said before he left.

I screamed out in pain as I tried to stop the madness in my mind. Lately I have been seeing flashbacks of my life that I don't want to be part of anymore.

"_Are you okay? I told you to be careful when you are trying to cook something without Mo," Senri said worriedly as he wiped the mess off my face._

"_I am sorry, I was just trying to help Mo. don't yell at her," I begged._

"I hate these memories. Just go away!" I yelled at my pillow.

"_You are my songstress, but more importantly you are someone who is worth more than my life," Senri said as he kissed me under the moonlight._

"I hate you, you are a lying bastard!"

I started to breathe heavily and clutched my throat; I felt like piercing it so that I could die right at that moment. These images of the past wouldn't let go. I tried to push it back with memories of when he left me and abandoned me to appease my dark soul.

"I can't go back, not now," I sighed as I closed my eyes to sleep.

The following week I was able to continue my job in summoning more vampires for me and Rido although not with the same mind-set. It was no longer fun to me and satisfying as before. After that encounter with him my human side has been trying to escape its chains.

She calls out to me begging that I let her go and run back to her dear Senri. But I always manage to keep her out of my mind and foil her inner needs.

That unexpected encounter was a test to me, if all it took for was for me to see him and have my hatred dissipate then I wasn't ready to kill him or take my revenge.

~~~  
Senri POV  
I was in my room in bed and staring at the ceiling, I could feel a storm brewing outside. It was almost time, I knew my time to fight would be coming and I would have to face both my father and Rima.

There wasn't a doubt in my mind that Rima would be someone I might have to kill but my heart refused to accept such a path.

"Senri!" Takuma said bursting in my room.

I sat up immediately and knew it was time to go.

"It seems that Rido was located in an area not too distant from here. It's a mountain village and Kaname and the others have already left so let's follow them."

I nodded and ran out the door.

While we ran through the forest I picked up a familiar scent. The sensational smell of her blood and Takuma could smell it too.

"I will go ahead to help the others," Takuma said as he ran ahead as I changed my direction.

I knew it was a trap but this was something I must do.

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Simple and short story. First quarter of college. Done. Next chapter longer and I do promise sooner updates because i am done writing it all seriously. I promise once a week but this week 2 because of holidays. Thank you :) **


	16. Chapter 17

**Climatic scene :( what will happen in the end? Thank you for reading **

SENRI POV

"Finally you are here, I have been waiting," Rima said as she stood before me.

"I don't want to fight you," I said sadly.

"That's too bad then, because I want to fight you. Like I said last time, one of us is going to die," She said laughing at my attempt.

I knew I had to fight her but my heart didn't want to harm her; I wanted to try and convince her to come back before I had no choice but to fight her.

"Rima please, don't let it be like this. I am sorry for what I have done to you. It was the only thing I could have done!"

"You say that over and over like a broken record. I don't see how you can leave someone behind after abandoning them before. You were full of lies to begin with, you sicken me," she growled as she stared at me. The sky was becoming dark and her eyes glowed, this must be her power I thought.

"I couldn't risk bringing you with me anymore, you would have gotten hurt and I can't live with that, you almost died that one time in the city!" I said trying to be honest.

"What, like I can-"then she started shaking her head and backed away from me.

"Stop it," she yelled.

"Stop trying to convince me that you are good, you were the most horrible person in my life!"Rima said staggering.

Her human side was trying to come back.

"You promised me that you would be with me forever, why did you leave," she cried as she held her head.

"Rima-"

"Stay away," she said backing away even more.

"I didn't mean for you to get involved in my world, I am so sorry. I was being selfish to you, if I didn't make you fall in love with me then everything would have been fine," I reasoned.

"Then you didn't love me?" she asked weakly as she collapsed onto her knees.

"I would have rather be punished for this vampire curse than to see you suffer through it. If you were happy with some other guy that would have been fine for me even if it meant I would have lived in torment," I sighed as I walked closer to her and then the skies started turning back to blue.

I kneeled down next to her and looked her in the eyes. In them were the soft eyes I had come to love and remember.

"You really are foolish," she said as she suddenly jabbed me. I saw her movement fast enough to dodge a lethal blow to my stomach.

"What are you doing," I said shocked.

"You didn't think I actually cared for half the stuff you said did you? Ha ha you must be kidding me, this isn't some sort of happy love story. Like I said one of us is going to die whether that be me or you so be prepared," she said as the skies turned to a dark gray.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Shut up, there is no human inside me. I killed her already so accept it and prepare to fight," she said as a flash of lightning came down. Her hands were glowing with an electrical surge.

She came at me with lightning speed and attempted to punch me down; I had no choice but to fight back!

Rima pulled forward trying to punch me with her new vampire powers and I dodged them as she kept going. As we continued to fight I slipped on a rock and she had a clear shot that blasted me 20 feet through the air making me impact on the ground.

I opened my eyes to see her aerial attack and managed to dodge her powerful kick.

"Why won't you fight me? Quick dodging it because you will surely die and make this a quick battle," she laughed manically.

I turned to see her coming full charge at me and I moved fast enough to flip her and I took aim and brought my hands into a fist. I almost hit her when all of a sudden an image of her when she was younger appeared in my mind.

"_You are such a good girl Rima," I smiled as she played a piece from the piano._

"_When are you going to stop calling me a little girl? I am almost 13, that's a teenager!" she pouted._

"_But I don't want you to grow up so fast!" I joked with her._

"_Why?" she said sounding disappointed._

"_Because I know you won't want to play the piano or sing for me when you get older," I said patting her head._

"_Don't worry I will always play the piano and sing for you because I love you!" she smiled as she hugged me._

"_I know I was just kidding," I assured her but her face expression was still solemn._

"_You are all I have, so I want to make you happy…"_

I stopped and she kicked me off pushing me to impact the ground again.

"How can you expect to win if you aren't even going to deliver a blow, for a half blood vampire you are a lot easier than I thought," she said dissatisfied.

"I can't fight you," I said again.

It started to rain lightly and it was time to fight again.

"Stop with all that crap and get ready, I am not going to hesitate to kill you," she warned as she got into a fighting stance.

"Why won't you listen to me?! Please I don't want to fight you!" I begged as I got on my knees.

"This isn't old Japan, this isn't the samurai era. Begging on your knees will only get you killed she said jumping forward and trying to strike me; even though she was a vampire she wasn't as strong as me. I have been a vampire my whole life, she has only been one for ten years.

As she charged at me almost landing a blow I dodge it and used my quick reflexes to temporarily hold with one hand as I used the other to bite into to form my blood whip. This would have been the blow that would have killed her but yet another image of her showed up in my mind."

"_Why can't I go outside," she asked for the tenth time that day.  
"It's raining you will catch a cold," I told her as I read through my book._

"_But how come, it looks so sad out there. I want to make the sky happier," Rima said childishly._

"_I already told you that you can't, go be a good girl and see if Mo needs your help," I told her trying to read my book._

"_Can I please go outside, I hate being inside all day. I am stuck inside when it is raining too!" she complained._

"_I said no," I said becoming increasingly annoyed._

"_Why am I treated like such a slave in this house? I just want to go outside!" Rima rebelled._

_Mo told me that she was at the age of a preteen and that they were highly rebellious._

"_Rima, I said no. You are disrespecting me right now!" I said disregarding her as an insolent child._

"_Why won't you let me do anything?" she said starting to cry._

"_Don't cry here, it's not going to work here," I said resuming reading the book._

"_Why won't you listen to me? Why-"_

_  
"That's enough get out of my face, just leave," I yelled at her for the first time._

"_Why does everyone treat me like I am a prisoner?"_

"_I don't want to hear it, if you don't leave I will," I said exasperated._

"_Fine," she said and walked out of the library._

_I had to finish this book for the next senate meeting, who knew that Kaname would make me a spokesperson for the council representation. Sometimes my cousin could be such a pain. Hours seem to go by and I hadn't noticed that it was almost dinner._

"_Master it is almost 6 do you think it is time you and Rima had dinner?" Mo asked as she walked in._

"_What are you talking about? I thought Rima was with you," I said not even looking up._

"_I thought she was with you master, wasn't she in here with you after her studies?" I put my book down._

"_I told her to go help you hours ago, you haven't seen her since?" I said concerned and stood up._

"_No, I thought she was with you, I am so sorry Master Senri!" Mo panicked._

"_Well it's okay let's go find her!"_

_As I sent the rest of the servants to search for her upstairs I checked all her favorite hiding places._

"_Master, I remember seeing that Miss Rima had a pair of shoes missing, I wasn't sure if she had misplaced them or not like before," one of my butlers inquired._

"_Tell them to search in the backyard I am going out to search for her," I said grabbing my jacket and heading out the door._

"Are you fighting me or daydreaming!" Rima yelled as she elbowed me in the stomach and grabbed me and flipped me. I could taste the blood coming out of my mouth.

"Why can't you remember what I said to you when it rained," I asked.

"Stop talking and fight me, it won't be satisfying to me if you just give up," Rima yelled at me as she clenched her fists.

I got up and wiped the blood from my mouth.

"Stop trying to hold on to that pathetic human Rima, that stupid and young kid is dead. She doesn't exist anymore stop trying to talk her!" Rima said pissed as the rain picked up.

Rima came at me yet again and I dodged it and tried to strike her but she matched up to my speed. We were sparing for a little while; as both sides attempted to land a punch or a kick and the other one always dodged it.

Eventually she was growing more tired, she wasn't use to long combat and I could tell she was worn out while I was using a quarter of my strength.

"Pull out your whip, that will show me that you are serious," she said as she stared at me with the dark and unfamiliar eyes.

I did and formed a sword in my hand, and looked at her again.

What happened to that Rima, with the innocent smile, the one that I had cared for?

"Don't you remember what you told me? When it started to rain?" I said knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

"Please, when are you going to see talking to me doesn't matter?" She laughed at my trivial attempt.

"I never hated you, you know that right?"

"Why does it matter?" she said as we both stared each other down.

Now the rain began to pour harder and we were both getting soaked.

"I know that you don't have much strength left in you, so why not just stop this?" I asked one last time.

"Don't make me laugh? I already told you that one of us is going have to die. I guess the next attack is going to be the last one then," she said preparing to attack.

"I guess so," and I also prepared to finish with this last attack.

We both sped to each other the other with the intent to destroy the bond that I held dear.

RIMA POV

This was it, the moment I had been waiting for. All those years I have been awaiting for; the chance to destroy him yet my heart kept on faltering. My memories kept resurfacing and I refused to believe them all so I could kill him with a clear conscious. I don't want to be in love anymore I just want to let go of all my feelings.

All my hatred was aimed in this next attack I tried not to think about my past; but it was futile as another memory came back to me.

_I left the library upset and angry. How come I had to be stuck in the house every day? But what probably hurt the most was how Senri yelled at me. I don't think I have ever made him that upset before and it made me feel like I didn't belong here._

_Right as I exited the door I ran face to face with Ayame (she is that mean lady that hated Rima). _

"_Little kid watch where you are going!" she lectured._

"_I am sorry," I bowed remembering to respect her._

"_I don't understand what children are doing in this house; you are nothing but a menace to me," she scoffed as she looked at me with a scary beam._

"_I hate your existence but because Senri is such an empathetic person, he picked up another stray and let it stay in the house," she sighed as she crossed her arms._

"_I don't understand," I said quizzically._

"_Of course you don't, let me explain you are an outsider in this household. No one cares about you. You have no home, you belong to no one, and there is no one that loves you."_

_I couldn't help but feel empty after hearing her words. Although I knew that she would have said things to make me bad about myself, this one hit home. _

_No one wants to feel like they are being a bother to someone else._

"_Well I have wasted enough time talking to you," Ayame said as she headed upstairs._

_I headed towards the kitchen to look for Mo, when I noticed the back door was open. I am sure that it would be okay if I slipped out for a little bit. I mean I have been stuck inside the house since winter and the rain indicated it was spring. Five minutes couldn't hurt anyone I thought. _

_So I made sure no one saw me and slipped outside of the house with my shoes. It stopped raining but the skies were still grey. I took a deep breath of the air and felt so revitalized. I decided to head onto the main road and just walk the straight path. If I keep going straight I can just head back in one direction then._

_I walked along the road and lost all fear of being in trouble; after a while I entered town. It's been such a long time since I have seen such building. I don't think I have been allowed out of the house since I first arrived at the mansion which was almost a year ago. I wandered around before realizing that I had been going in circles. I panicked and tried to find a way back to the original road; I know it is just a path with trees instead of concrete and bricks._

"_Little girl are you lost? I can give you a place to stay," said a shady man._

_I remember what my parents had taught me, they said to never talk or follow a stranger._

"_No sir, my parents are over there," I said pretending and ran off. What seemed like hours did I finally find a familiar path. But then again I wasn't sure if it led me back home. I stopped in my tracks when I said home. Was that mansion really my home now? _

_I couldn't believe how easily I forgot my old home. _

_It started to rain again as I felt its wetness on my face. I looked over for a place for cover and headed towards a giant tree. It guarded me from the rain but not the cold. Now the skies were dark and the road was becoming less visible. _

_How could I be so dumb and lose my way back. Now I was really frightened and wondered if Master would scold me even more. Would he even bother to look for me or be glad that I am gone from his presence? I nodded and headed towards the tree and tried to keep myself warm. The only thing I had on right now was a light blouse and shorts. _

_I hugged my knees and tried to make myself warm and started to get scared that I would never be found. I thought about running down the road but I didn't want to walk in the dark. Then there was thunder and lightning. _

_Two of my worst fears, the rain was now pouring and I lost all hope that I would be found._

"_Someone help me!" I yelled. _

"_Please, someone find me. I don't want to be alone again," I whispered thinking how ridiculous I was for thinking anyone would come._

_No one wanted me, I had no family and I doubt the master would want someone as disobedient as me._

"_Please, don't leave me alone again."_

"_Now why would I do that," he said._

_I gasped and looked up to see his worried expression before kneeling besides me._

"_Why did you come?" I said looking away._

"_Didn't you ask for someone to help you?" he said brushing my hair out of my face._

"_Just leave me here," I said angrily._

"_You are such a silly girl, you were just asking for someone to help you. Now you don't want my help? Don't you want to go home and eat something?" he asked in a kind voice._

_I did feel a little hungry but was still mad at him for yelling at me._

"_You know, I am sorry for snapping at you but don't you want to come home instead of being out here in the cold?"_

"_That's not my home, it's your home. I don't belong there," I said hiding my face in my knees._

I tried to hit him with my lightning punch but he dodged it and just as I was about to turn around and counter attack my body reeled over. I became slightly dizzy and felt the impact from his arm as he pulled me down to the ground.

It all seemed so fast his blood whip was coming for me and all I could do was close my eyes and wait for the impact of it.

_Why don't I belong anywhere?_

The rain started to taper off.

I waited but it never came, the answer to my question or his blood whip. Instead I felt the rain drop in my face, it felt warm. I opened my eyes to see him crying.

"Why are you crying," I coughed as I tasted the iron taste of my blood.

I was sprawled on the ground as he hovered above me crying.

"In the end I couldn't beat you," I laughed pathetically yet he remained silent and looked at me with his sorrowful eyes.

"I remember now, what you said to me when it rained," I answered.

"What was it?" Senri asked quietly.

"Even though I have been trying to forget you these past ten years, I can't forget all the memories we shared. I even tried to lock them away in my mind. Ever since you came back into my life these memories keep leaking out and popping in my mind," I said weakly. My strength was completely depleted, each breath strained my body.

The rain had completely stopped now.

_Senri suddenly hugged me and held me close to him. His body was so warm and soft._

"_You do belong there, I promise to take care of you. Don't feel so alone anymore, when you are sad it makes me sad," he said as he placed his jacket around me and picked me up._

"_I am sorry," I sobbed in his shoulder._

_I continued to cry as he carried me home._

"_You know you are really light and small for your age, I think that you need to eat some more," he joked as we were heading home._

_Home, where I belong._

_The next day the sky was clear and bright; I looked out the window and wish I could feel its warmth._

"_Rima, are you daydreaming again?" asked Mo as she came in to take my dishes away._

"_I was just wondering what it feels like to be out in the sun again," I smiled as I sat next to the window._

_I placed my hand on the window sill and felt the warmth that emanated through it. It was so warm yet not enough to hurt me._

"_Rima, do you want to go outside?" asked Senri as he stood up from the table._

"_Yes," I shouted excitedly._

_I rushed to the door and waited for him to open it and once I was outside I felt the warmth of the sun on my body. It illuminated the whole house and made me feel so energized._

_I couldn't help but smile at the freedom and happiness that I felt when I was outside._

"_Hey Rima, do you want to know something about the sun and the rain?" Senri asked._

"_What is it I asked?" listening intently._

"_It's just that…-"_

"You told me that when it rains everyone is sad, and the way to bring out the sun is to just smile," I chuckled at that memory.

That's when I smiled for the first time in ten years, a real earnest smile.

"Look the sun is out," he struggled to say.

"I can't believe it," I said losing conscious.

"You know I love you," Senri said as he caressed my cheeks.

"That's the first time you have ever told me that, so honestly in a long time," I sighed.

Senri sat up and placed me in his arms; we both knew that I didn't have much time left.

"I am so sorry," I apologized.

"I know that most of your memories were sealed by Rido; you didn't want to forget them. He wanted you to forget anything joyful that we shared. Yet some of them came back to you, that to me is enough to know that you didn't mean for this to happen," he explained trying to place the blame on Rido.

"How could I let him take away my precious memories?" I said holding his hand.

"Wait, don't go yet," his voice begged.

"You are the most important person to me," I smiled.

The sun's ray shined brightly across the battlefield, this was my final gift to him.

"You have been so miserable all this time, this is my last gift to you," I said leaning in and kissing him softly.

With what strength I had left I hugged him as I kissed him gently and then telling him one last message.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Wait, please not already-"

I saw his mouth move but it was all inaudible to me, I smiled again one last time and closed my eyes to a world of darkness.

**Thank you for all the updates. Only one more chapter and its over. Seriously… thank you thank you for all the reviews I have received. I never expected this story to be read and reviewed so much. : )**


	17. Chapter 18

Before you read this, I suggest to you that maybe if you had the time to go back and reread this whole fanfiction and use this as the official final chapter. I know my updates are inconsistent but I feel that if you don't remember this whole story entirely to go back. It makes the story flow more and it is more powerful in the end. Because I would like to ask you a few things after reading this entire fanfic. I have seriously re-re-re-read this story straight and I felt so much more emotions that way. But then again its only a suggestion so don't get mad…enjoy the last official chapter.

Shiki POV

Rima…

You never died in my heart; you still exist in my memories. I remember so many of them that I could spend days telling stories about us.

"_I made this cake with Mo for your birthday," you said as you held out a slightly slanted vanilla cake.  
"Who told you it was my birthday?" I smiled as you placed the cake in front of me. Your childish smile brought me so much happiness._

"_I asked Mo, I know celebrating birthdays is important because it was the day your parents were blessed to have you," she said considerately. _

"_Thank you," I said as I patted your head._

"_I want you to remember this birthday no matter what!" You smiled again making me adore you even more._

"Senri I think you should go out or something, staying in this house is going to make you suffocate," Takuma suggested.

"I am fine here, don't worry about me," I said without looking up from the ground.

"_This is horrible," I joked as you forced fed me your soup_

"_Hey Takuma didn't say anything," you said as you scooped another spoonful of soup._

"_You two haven't been looking well, so this soup will warm up your soul," you said as if you were the adult._

"_I don't think that's what we ne-"as you forced another spoon._

"_You better be grateful! What if I wasn't around to take care of you?" you said in a grumpy tone._

_I only laughed at you never imagining this moment would have come._

"Kaname wants us," Kain told me leading the way to his room.

I followed absent mindedly to my cousin's room. Upon entering I noticed Yuuki, his awakened sister and princess. I bowed out of respect and headed to my cousin's desk.

Inside were the usual people, Kain, Aido, Ruka and Takuma.

It has been a seven years since the defeat of Rido, Kaname and I guess the prefect Zero Kiriyu took down my damn father. After he died all his minions seemed to have disappeared; my father's death made me painfully upset because it made me think of Rima.

"Senri, I know that it has been tough on you but I want to offer something to you," Kaname said as he placed his papers aside.

"It's about her, Rima," he said so suddenly.

Lately everyone around me has avoided saying her name at all costs. Of course leave it to my pureblood cousin to say as he please without regard to who it could hurt.

"I choose not to discuss about this," I rejected his offer.

Just the mention of your name brings back memories that I could hold on to.

"_What are you doing out here alone," you asked me when I was looking at the star illuminated sky._

"_I can't sleep," I lied as I looked away._

"_I want to help you," you said as you took a hold of my hand and led me inside._

"_You need more blood don't you?" You asked as you looked me in the eyes._

"_No," I lied even though I knew that you saw right through it._

"_Come on, I did it before. You need it if you ever want the strength to find your father," You pushed as you cleared your neck._

_Without hesitation I selfishly bit into your neck yearning for your blood. I wasn't thirsty but you had already taken control of my thirst. Being around you made me want to drink your blood until I was satisfied; this was one of the reasons that I felt I had to leave you behind. If I didn't I would have killed you one day by taking too much._

"There is a way to awaken her," Kaname said blankly.

"Is there really?" Takuma interrupted.

"However there is a downside," Kaname said softly.

"Just do it," I said not wanting to hear the rest.

"But are you sure you don't want to hear the rest?" Yuuki said softly.

All of our attention turned on her and she could only blush at all the stares.

"I can either see if she ever awakens or take a chance and have you wake her up, anything is better than wondering day by day when she will see the sun again," I said as I left the room.

…

I opened Rima's door softly as if I was trying to make sure I wouldn't wake her wake her up. There she lay softly and quietly. Rima never woke up from the moment she closed her eyes on the battleground.

Everyone followed quietly inside behind Kaname and Yuuki.

"I think it would be appropriate if you do it," Kaname said softly as he gently pushed her towards Rima.

"Are you sure?" Yuuki asked unsure.

"Just do what I taught you," he nodded.

Kaname gave her another assuring nod before she headed over to Rima's side.

Aido came behind her with a small glass of water and placed it on the table next to the bed. Yuuki took a deep breath and drank a small vile of potion and the bit into her palm to let her blood drip a bit into the water. She took the glass and placed Rima in a position for the water to flow down her throat. After all the water was gone Yuuki gave her a kiss on the forehead and then took a step back.

I watched anxiously and wondered if this was going to do anything.

Takuma walked to her other side and placed his hands together as if he was praying.

Slowly but surely her eyes began to flutter and finally did they open; I was shocked just as everyone else.

"Where am I?" her hoarse voice said as she sat up.

"Rima! You are awake!!" Takuma said as he grabbed her and started sobbing.

"You're still as lively and cheery as usual Takuma," Rima chuckled.

"Oh it's you," she said glancing at Aido.

"You remember me?" asked Aido.

"Yeah you were the son of the family that was hosting that party. I sang there and I remember seeing you too Ruka. Even though we didn't formally meet I just heard about you a couple of times from Takuma," Rima said in her soft voice.

I was glad to see her awake, and ecstatic that she had her memory.

Rima glanced over at me and she looked at me with her purest blue eyes.

However something was wrong, those eyes looked at me with such formality. They weren't the soft and loving ones I had come to known.

"I am sorry, have we met before?" Rima asked me as she gave me confused look.

"You don't remember him," Takuma said worriedly.

"I am sorry, I don't really remember," she said shyly.

"It's nothing, I am just a friend of yours," I lied.

"Senri-" Takuma started to say.

"If you can excuse me I have to go do something right now, I am glad that you are awake though Rima," I bowed and left quickly.

I went to my room and hit the wall; why did this have to happen?

Kaname opened the door shortly afterwards and came in with his arms crossed.

"What is it," I said emotionless as I looked outside my window.

"That was the downside of waking her up, I was afraid that Rido would have had her memories sealed or erased of you if she were to live or disobey him. I was hoping that if Yuuki lifted the curse then it wouldn't have happened. But I guess no matter which Kuran's blood it is, it would have the same effect." Kaname sighed.

"Its fine," I said as I looked away in shame. I almost believed that she would have come back to me, how foolish was I?"

"You shouldn't look at this in a negative way. She is now a vampire, not a level e vampire, but one that can live for eternity with you. I think that you can use this opportunity to create new memories with her. Although your previous memories were probably precious to you, use this chance to create new and better ones. She doesn't have to remember the hate and resentment that she had felt before. She is a clean new slate, show her the real you and the world that you wanted to share with her," he advised before leaving me to my despair.

How can I just start over? Can I? Is she still the same Rima, the childish Rima that always cared for the sake of others before her own? Can I make her happy again as I had before?

After contemplating for hours in my room I decided to see her again.

Even though she was alive and awake I couldn't help but feel horrible for wishing that she was still in her slumber.

I went into her room and saw her sleeping again; I noticed the bowl of food she had probably eaten earlier was barely touched. I walked over to retrieve the plate when I heard her rustle in her bed.

"It's you again," Rima said surprised.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to awaken you. I am just going to take this bowl out," I said pointing to it.

"Could you please sit here with me?" She asked kindly.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I kneeled next to her bed.

"You can sit here with me," she laughed at my form.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you that's all. Takuma said that you knew more about me then him. I also wanted someone to be here with me during this thunder storm. I never liked lightning or thunder," she said.

"Really?" I said bemused that no matter who she was she was always afraid of those two things.

"Senri right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

"I am sorry that I can't remember you? I have tried but it always make my head hurt," she smiled at me as she knocked on her head.

"It's fine though, it wasn't really anything," I assured her.

"I am sorry, I really am. The way you look at me it makes me feel like I was really important to you. I am sorry I can't remember anything about you. If you can just please tell me who I am or what you and I shared then maybe I can remember," she said pleadingly.

I nodded and then held her hand.

"That's okay though. I don't mind if we started new, I don't want you to try to live a life with empty memories and moment's of someone else. That wouldn't be fair to you; let's start anew." I said kissing her hand.

"Thank you for giving me a chance," she said with her angelic voice.

"Even though you can't remember our past, let's make new ones for the future," I suggested.

"Thank you," she nodded before she laid back down.

"Yuuki suggested that I get fully rested and then soon enough I can get out of bed and start my life again. But tell me, did I make you happy or angry?"

"You were just you, you made everyone happy," I answered without trying to give her a personality to follow.

"I look forward to helping you adjust to this new life though," I said as I explained to her how much the world had changed since her slumber.

Rima POV

I woke up suddenly to this new setting and world. I don't even remember how I ended up asleep; although everyone tells me it isn't important I can't help but wonder if it has anything to do with Senri. A kind person that only looks at me with cheerfulness and has been helping me adjust to this time period.

I have never told anyone but I have this dream about this mysterious person all the time. He is kind and gentle and is always there by my side. In one of my dreams we were sitting by a stream as I sang to him, although I couldn't see his face I knew he was happy.

Sometimes I wanted to think that it was Senri beside me, like he is in reality but that would be wishful thinking.

I am just glad to start a new life with Senri by my side, for some reason I already feel like I have known him before and that he will be there for me through it all. I like to fantasize about it but I keep that all to myself because that is just too sudden to think of someone I had just met.

I may never remember my past but I am okay as long as the future is bright and full of new and wonderful memories.

END

Did I get some of you by making her seem dead? Mua ha ha ha…sadly it is over. If you haven't noticed I haven't added this story as complete yet but I am going when I figure out how. but for now I am going to end the story officially, I would like to see how you think of this whole journey, a whole year to write this though! The last few chapters I put in the effort to write a lot especially the fight scene. I want to know what you have thought of this overall anything you noticed or love besides the grammatical error. Please don't hesitate to review, I would like to know how you thought of this story. If you do I might write a bonus of their lives after this…ha ha I will see… anyway but please…

I would like to thank to all those who have kept on reading this fanfic through the end. I know it has been long but I am glad that this series has come to an end. This is going to be my last fanfic for now. I don't think I am going to write anymore new ones for a while. I will hopefully come back next summer with brand new innovative ideas such as this one. I am going to try my best and to research for new ideas that will blow your minds. If you are still into fanfiction by then. I know I am hooked for life…thank you all again…

*update* wow I can't believe it but it seems there is another chapter. I don't even remember writing this man! WHAT THE HECK!!?? I found it in a random folder that said "I bet you forgot" and guess what? Its longer then this chapter! What the heck!!!??? I am magic ha ha so I guess there is one more chapter. Hmm…I wonder what else I have done without knowing!! But this really is the official end of the story the other chapter is just a bonus!!! So please review and enjoy again!!!


	18. Chapter 19

I sighed as I glanced at the clock for the 50th time that night, just waiting for class to be over. Master Yagari's boring lectures on the ethic world was horribly boring.

"Pay attention," I heard Senri say as he poked me in the side.

"I am sorry but it's so borrriiinngg," I whispered as I gave him another bored to death glance.

"How do you expect to learn anything if you don't pay attention?" Senri said in a scolding voice.

"Why do you always act like a parent to me," I said rolling my eyes.

"Alright class is over," said Yagari as he left the classroom.

I stood up letting know Senri that I was getting fed up with his attitude lately. He has been so strict and unbearable.

"Rima," he said in disbelief that I was mad again.

"I don't want to hear it I am going back to my room now, I need to study for tomorrow's class," I said sarcastically as I gathered all my notes.

"Wait, I am sorry," Senri sighed again.

"You obviously have some issues or something to deal with," I said taking the lead to leave.

I kicked the door open and yelled as loud as I could.

"Well well, what has gotten you all riled up," Ruka said as she slipped her backpack on her desk.

"Senri has just been annoying me again," I said pulling the ribbons out of my hair.

Ruka gave me yet another empathetic look and only turned away.

"What's up with everyone always giving me that look when I talk about Senri?" I said even more angered.

"Nothing," she said as she stepped into the bathroom.

I plopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling; lately I have been trying to fit into this new life.

I am a vampire part of a "project" to promote humans and vampires could coexist even though the other students at this school don't know that we are vampires. That kind of defeats the purpose I thought.

I can't remember anything specific but only people although I have gotten to know Senri a lot more. I am not usually rude or annoyed by him but lately he has been such a pain. He is so sad and austere all the time and it's suffocating. I don't know what happened to him but I know that he has been through some painful moments in life. I remember asking him once about it a while ago.

Senri brushed it aside as if it was nothing but I knew that something in his past must have hurt him a lot. Sometimes I would catch him just sitting outside in the courtyard just staring at the stars, I don't know what made me just want to sit there for hours and look at him. I imagined he must have lost someone close to him and now he is remembering her.

"You shouldn't give Senri such a hard time, he has been through-"

"I know, a lot. Everybody says that but no one wants to tell me anything," I sighed as I started pinching my forehead.

"You are getting along with him right?" Ruka asked out of nowhere.

"Well yeah, I mean I do with everyone," I said sitting back up and looking at her.

"I just wanted to know that's all, Senri has always been reclusive," she said as she grabbed a comb.

"I am scared to ask him about what happened in the past, he is always so quiet though. But he is a really kind and gentle person that-" I stopped and grabbed my pillow.

"What?" Ruka said as she placed her comb down.

"Do you know what happened to him?" I asked.

"I do, but it's not my place to say though," she said as she pulled out a book from her desk.

"Whenever we are out in public he is always there for me, I can't help but think he is my friend because I resembled someone close to him. If that's the case I don't want the pity or the fake friendship," I said beginning to feel gloomy.

"It's nothing like that," she waved her hands trying to assure me everything was ok.

"Really? Why does he always seem so sad around me?" I asked as I got up and headed towards the door.

"I have known him for almost a year now but I know nothing about him. Senri has been there to help me with everything from school work to my human job. Yet I have done nothing in return for him."

"Then why don't I let you in a little secret then. Tomorrow is his birthday, why don't you celebrate it with him?" Ruka suggested.

"Really? I didn't know that," I said thinking about it.

I opened the door and headed to common room where Takuma was telling his stories again. Senri was on a chair adjacent to him reading a book.

"I think it would be wonderful if we could go on a picnic tomorrow!" Takuma said cheerfully.

I started to descend the stairs while listening in to their conversation.

"Why? I don't want to be out in the sun, it will give me a sun burn," Aido complained.

"I was thinking of a midnight picnic," Takuma said cheerfully again.

"Who is going to cook?" Kain asked.

"Oh I want to do it," Yuuki said raising her hand frantically.

"Um…we can't possibly let someone like you cook," Takuma said as kind as he could.

"What do you mean by that?" Yuuki said giving him a suspicious look.

"I mean you're cooking has by the far the most explosive flavor I have ever tasted," Takuma said making up excuses.

"If you mean that everything explodes," Ruka mumbled as she walked behind me.

"What?" Yuuki said.

"Oh come on, Senri how was the onigiri I made last time for you?" Yuuki said giving him a sweet look.

"It doesn't matter because if you had one me and Rima wouldn't make it, we have a shoot all day," Senri said in a monotone expression.

"What, then we have to reschedule the picnic!" Takuma wailed.

"No, don't stop on our expense just go ahead with it," I pushed.

"Yes let me prove my cooking skills once again," Yuuki said with a passion.

"I don't think Kaname has recovered from your last meal," Ruka said with a displeased look.

That's right, Yuuki made black rice with burnt miso soup and destroying half of the kitchen with her attempt.

"It's okay we will have it at midnight, you have to attend!!"Yuuki commanded.

"If you want," Senri said as he put his book down and got up.

Senri started going up the stairs and waving to everyone good night.

"You should go to sleep too, humans like to do their shoots in the early morning," Senri instructed as he headed up.

For some reason when he spoke to me the words felt so empty and lost.

I did go up and go to bed but I laid there wide awake. Everyone was still up of course following their vampire body clock. I decided to head downstairs at 5 in the morning to just see that it was Yuuki in the kitchen.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked as I walked in.

"They were sent out a mission earlier," Yuuki said as she was mixing a batter.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked.

"Well they didn't really need that many people, and since you and Senri have that shoot later I thought it would be best to let you rest," Yuuki said mixing the batter vigorously.

"Yuuki, do you want some help? I can't sleep." I said as I approached her.

"Sure," she said and then we started cleaning up her mess.

"Here, for some reason I can remember a bunch of recipes for the best bentos. I will help you prepare them but you are going to have to cook certain things like an hour before the actual picnic," I said tying up my hair.

"Thank you, you are such a life saver. We spent the next two hours preparing food for the picnic that would now taste better than expected.

…

It was a silent ride in the car as usual. I looked out the window and watched all the buildings whiz by.

"How are you today?" I asked Senri.

"Fine," he answered without much thought.

"Really, okay then."

Then it was silent again; soon we approached our studio. Our driver opened our door and as usual Senri offered me his hand to help me out of the car like a gentleman should.

Right when we got in we were sent to our rooms to change and apply our make-up, for us we didn't need much.

I stepped out in a light blue sundress with a little short sleeve jacket that had frills at the end.

We were going to shoot outside today where the sun was out; although I was a vampire the sun didn't hurt me as much as it did for others. Senri either because I guess his half pureblood side gave him that ability.

Senri was dressed casually in a nice t-shirt and shorts and then we were both asked to enter a car that would drive us out to a field that was 5 minutes away.

"Alright first with the individual shots, Rima right here please," the director asked pointing to an area filled with sunflowers.

"Wow they are so tall I said standing next to them," they almost came up to my shoulders.

"We would like a shot of you in there in between the flowers," the director said as the camera crew got ready.

I stepped inside making sure I couldn't crush any of the sunflowers and then kneeled like I was instructed.

"Ok turn the fan a little," said the director.

A small but comfortable breeze blew at me making my hair sway with it. I assumed the smile that all models made when they were in front of the camera.

After a couple of frames they told me I was finished and I took a small water break.

"You look like you were having fun out there," Senri said laughing a little.

"Wow you laughed," I said joking with him.

"Come on Senri, your turn," someone told him.

After a couple more individual shots we were told to do a couple frames together of course.

"Why don't you two sit on that hill right there near the big oak tree," the director said.

As we sat there waiting for everyone to get ready I sat behind Senri and pushed my back on his.

"What are you doing?" Senri asked in a half serious voice.

"I need you to support me so I can look at the sky," I said tapping the ground.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know I see you do it-" I realized that I had just told him that I was watching him when he was out at night.

"What?" he said turning around and trying to face me.

Fortunately for me the crew was back and ready for another round of pictures.

We did a couple more pictures of us just sitting there and looking like a cute couple. Then the director decided we lie down together.

"Come on you two, I want two young teens that are in love. Not two stoned teenagers." The cameraman sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Sorry," I said as I looked at Senri's distressing face.

"You two Senri." I said jabbing him in the sides.

Of course he remained silent.

Then I had an idea and I started to tickle him and then did he start smiling.

"What are you doing?" he said incredulously as he tried to get me back.

We both laughed for the first time in a while. This had to be the first time I actually laughed and smile so much since I had awaken; this was the first time I had seen him smile so sincerely and cheerfully. This was another side of him that I had never seen.

…

Right when we headed back to cross academy we were greeted by our friends with food for a picnic.

"I can't believe you went through with it," senri said giving Takuma a serious look.

"Come on we waited all day just have some fun and loosen up," Takuma said slapping him in the back.

"Yeah, we can now have our food!" Aido yelled as he ran up to us with a giant basket.

"Wow, I didn't even know baskets came in that size," I gasped.

We were outside on the deck in the back for a while. Everyone was laughing and cheering and telling stories but Senri looked sad as usual.

"Well I am tired I am just going to get some rest," Senri said getting up.

Everyone was too busy having fun to realize that he left but I decided to follow him

…

Senri POV

These past year had to be the toughest year I have ever lived. It was even worse than the ten years I was separated from Rima.

I know that she can't remember what we share but I sometimes treat her like it is her fault. Then other times I am overprotective of her and want to make sure she won't be hurt again. It's so hard to be normal around her and I know she will probably never feel the same way about me.

Today was my birthday, yet I wish I was never born as a vampire. I would have been dead by now if I was human.

Knock knock.

"Takuma I don't want to eat anymore," I said as I sat up on my bed.

"Sorry, it's just me," Rima said walking in with her hands behind her back.

"Oh, Rima what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday," she said pulling out a small perfect cake.

"It's chocolate, I hope you like it," Rima smiled placing it in my hand.

"How did you know? When did you have the time?" I asked as I placed it on the tableside.

"Oh I made it this morning with Yuuki, ok I was helping Yuuki and made it while she made some other stuff. I just knew how to make a cake; it turned out pretty well right?" She smiled again.

Rima POV

My heart was beating really fast as I gave him the cake.

In a flash he pulled me towards him and pulled me into a soft embrace.

"Thank you," he said in a whisper.

I stopped becoming frigid and returned the hug.

"Are you okay now?" I asked in a gentle voice as I wrapped my arms around his back.

"I am sorry," Senri apologized.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"I do, I keep on holding on to my past and not giving you a chance," Senri said holding me tighter.

"I know it's not my business to know about your past, but I can't help but feel that I did something horrible to you and made you hate me," I said shaky as small tears formed.

"Don't cry," he said letting go and letting me wipe the tears away before they fell.

"Why do you always look so dismal around me?"

"Do you want to know why I look at the skies so much?"

"Why?" I answered.

"Because it was something I use to do with you before you lost all your memories," he said.

That was the first time he shared something personal and about my past. No one ever mentions my past as if it is a taboo.

"Are you okay?" I asked Senri.

"Sure why?" he said looking at me.

"Your eyes are red, you need blood," I said worriedly.

This was the first time I had seen a vampire's eyes red for blood lust. It was different then when they were using their abilities. The aura that it gave off was deathly and frightening. Takuma had been the one to explain to me what life is like for a vampire.

"Um, do you need blood tablets?" I said getting up and searching for some in my pocket.

"Just leave," he hissed and then turned away angry.

"No, I am sure that I have some. Don't you have any?" I said as I pulled the drawer next to his bed.

"DON'T!" he said pulling me away and pinning me down.

"Just calm down, if you wait I can get you some more in my room," I suggested.

"Blood tablets aren't going to do for me," Senri said as he avoided looking at me.

"Just let go, everything will be okay," I assured.

"I am sorry, but I need blood. Real blood and not just any blood; I need your blood," he gasped.

"Wait it's against the school ru-"

I flinched when I felt his tongue brush my neck and I could feel his fangs brushing on my skin. I stopped resisting and soften and let him have his way.

The impact of his fangs was like a two needles being shot through me, it wasn't as painful as I had imagined. I almost felt happy for him to be enjoying my blood.

Once he was done he gave me a remorseful expression.

"Are you okay now?" I asked touching his face.

"Aren't you disgusted at me? Livid for me to have done something without even asking you?" he shook his head.

"I don't, in fact I am glad. I know that you and I had shared something in the past. I really wish I could remember but couldn't you give me another chance?" I wished.

"I know that you deserve another chance," Senri said as he lay next to me and held me closer.

"We are vampires, we are immortal and we have to live with the fact that we can't live without another important one. Even though I have never had your blood, from the moment I saw you I knew I couldn't live without you," I confessed.

"Don't say that to pity me," Senri said closing his eyes. After a while he was sound asleep and I scooted closer to him.

"I will never leave you, I am your songstress."

END END

No more flashbacks for some of those who were happy.

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and the support I am glad to say I have completed one story and one fanfiction that was suppose to be for fun and not serious at all!! Wow things sure have changed!**

**Thanks to the following readers, whether it be new or old thank you!!!  
FallingSnowDream: Thank you for reviewing and your opinion as the best Fanfiction writer, I am not sure if it's true but it feels nice to hear**

**Hisanachan: I completely understand about midterms and thanks for how to mark story as complete I had as much fun writing it as you had fun reading it**

**Neko-of-love: Hmm..yes Rima dies too much but I never truly intended her to die either. I just wanted to cut it off somewhere.**

**Sangoyasha: I also wish there were more chapters! I don't know if I could continue it and make it better then it is ~sad face~ for now this is it for Songstress. There might be a part two but probably not…We shall see…**

**Kawaii hime-sama: Yes this is bonus and final chapter!! Thanks!!**

**xXMusic-LuverXx: I am glad that this story sticks out in your mind. I wanted it to be as unique as possible!!! I am not sure about a sequel, if I come up with a super duper idea that will suffice for like 18ish chapters like this one. I don't know how to write a sequel ha ha ha X]**

**Kinshima: Thank you for reading and glad that this story is one of your favorite! Means a lot to an amateur writer**

**Princessxofxthexmoon456: Yeah!!!!**

**Pi-or-pie: Yes very interesting story**

**Dear Rima187: Glad that you found this story near the end so you don't have to wait for all the updates, that I unfortunately made others wait for. ;) hope you enjoyed the ending as much as the other chapters.**


End file.
